Poemas
by Srta. Erisu
Summary: Kagome e InuYasha se separaram definitivamente... Afinal, Eras diferentes, pessoas diferentes... São tantas diferenças que eles nem vão sentir a falta um do outro! Será que não?
1. Prólogo

-Kagome e Inu-Yasha se separaram definitivamente... Afinal, Eras diferentes, pessoas diferentes... São tantas diferenças que eles nem vão sentir a falta um do outro! Será que não?

-Será preciso poemas de pessoas diferentes, de lugares diferentes, para que nossos personagens possam notar seus sentimentos escondidos?

-Para que parem para pensar na destruição de suas almas nos longos e inacabáveis dias de uma intensa separação?

-Eles podem se odiar tão intensamente que isso os machuca, ao notarem que seu ódio é amor?

-Podemos, nós descobrirmos ao partir para uma aventura insana de pessoas com o coração partido. Ou é são quem pensa em suicídio?


	2. Capítulo 1 No portaretratos

POEMAS

Capítulo 1 – No porta-retratos

**No porta-retratos**

Michelle Santos

Perdida e só estou dentro do meu próprio quarto...

A música de fundo é a chuva.

Tudo parece fora do lugar!

Meus objetos, meu mundo...

Não dá nem para falar.

Existem em mim, uma saudade e tristezas ridículas!

Em um porta-retratos, você me sorri...

Os seus olhos parecem olhar para mim...

Mas sei que no fundo é tudo uma doce ilusão!

Seu sorriso está congelado, não escuto mais o som;

Seus olhos estão distantes, não vejo o brilho que me alegrava!

Não tenho sua voz, nem calor.

No porta-retratos, tudo o que tenho é dor...

Você está longe e ao mesmo tempo, dentro de mim.

Quem sabe um dia, Deus nos una, enfim?

Lágrimas quentes rolam por minha face, a chuva fria, dá o contraste...

Onde estás? Por favor, preciso de você.

Pedirei a Deus em oração, para que faça de nós um só coração.

Pois, quero o movimento dos seus lábios sorrindo, quero ouvir o som da sua risada; quero rever os seus olhos com aquele brilho único, quero ouvir a sua voz, e sentir nas mãos o teu calor!

Não quero apenas uma foto muda...

Quero dar uma chance ao nosso amor.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Aperto o fofo travesseiro contra meu peito enquanto meus olhos lacrimejantes fitam a sempre tão tranqüilizante árvore de mais de 500 anos... A angústia corrompendo minha alma aos poucos junto com a penetrante solidão sempre tão negra... A penumbra da noite começa a deixar-me mais triste e mais reservada àquele cantinho de minha casa... Teu cheiro ainda permanece impregnado nesse maldito travesseiro que eu insisto em apertar contra o peito vazio e sofrido... Teus orbes importunam-me ao que fecho os meus, o que me custa algumas noites de sono... Tua face permanece em mim, permanece no retrato que tiramos no dia anterior da nossa despedida que há muito tempo aconteceu...

A lua, que agora está desaparecida, encoberta pelas nuvens, tenta fitar meu desespero interior... Tenta ajudar minha alma perdida como uma amiga que me aconselha a te esquecer de vez, já que tu não és meu... És de outra...

As lágrimas borram minha face, já há muito tempo úmida. A chuva molha a terra lá fora, sim, do mesmo modo que as lágrimas já molham o chão de meu quarto ao que me viro para dentro notando sua feição a me fitar tão sorridente.

-Maldito! Gosta de me ver sofrer! É? – quase gritei esquecendo-me de que encarava um porta-retrato prateado às duas horas da madrugada...

O que me resta agora é saudade... Saudade do tempo antes daquele porta-retrato enfeitar minha escrivaninha... Só espero que mamãe não torne a perguntar o motivo de eu ainda guardar essa foto já que ela me machuca acima de tudo. Mas não a colocarei fora de modo algum! Quero ao menos uma recordação do garoto que mais me fez sofrer... Do meu primeiro amor...

Amor... Por que ele tem que existir? Nos ilude de forma tão cruel, para depois matar-nos de pouquinho em pouquinho... Maldito sentimento que um dia existiu em meu coração partido! Maldito sentimento que me fez persistir em ficar ao seu lado! Maldito sentimento que acaba com minha vida de forma tão drástica! Maldito sentimento que me faz, ainda, crer em ser correspondida do mesmo modo ou de maneira ainda mais intensa!

A saudade de teus braços torna a me atormentar... Das noites que passamos juntos, sobre o mesmo luar, as mesmas estrelas, o mesmo cenário agora devastado em minha mente... Há saudade do teu sorriso sarcástico, da tua voz doce e carinhosa me indagando sobre minha saúde, seu sorriso apresentear meu coração com uma caixinha de presente onde a felicidade se mantinha escondida... Teus lábios tão quentes e brandos saboreando os meus com tanta cobiça, arrancando-me gemidos, fazendo-me delirar!

Ah... teus malditos lábios que me inquietam toda noite! Teus toques carinhosos e protetores! Como eu o odeio! Seu imbecil que fingiu me amar e agora me largou como se eu não valesse nada! Seu maldito! Por mais que eu diga e repita e esperneie e jure que te odeio, meu coração insiste em me lembrar e me fazer sofrer por você, meu único amor!

Quatro da manhã... meus olhos pesam, mas eu não quero dormir... Não quero ter que sonhar contigo outra vez! Não quero! Acho que a insanidade está tomando conta de mim, de meu coração, de minha mente... Maldito sejas tu, ó feiticeiro cruel! Encanta-me apenas com teu mais singelo movimento... Com sua mais irritada frase! Por que não me deixas em paz? Deixo que sigas teu caminho! Por que motivo não me deixas seguir o meu?

As lágrimas cada vez mais velozes partem minha face do mesmo modo que meu coração parte-se com a nossa distância que pode ser desfeita atravessando um simples e profundo poço... Meus lábios agora se entreabrem orando para que tudo passe e para que, ao menos uma última vez, eu possa sorrir sinceramente...

Ah... um sorriso... O que eu não daria para poder soltar um enorme sorriso agora? Esse teu retrato já não satisfaz meus olhos... Preciso te encarar outra vez e tentar adivinhar teus sentimentos e teus segredos mais profundos... Quero encarar teus olhos tão inocentes e poder satisfazem minha ambição de tocar-lhe a tão amena pele e saborear teus lábios tão calidamente... Quero ter-te em meus braços! Quero estar em teus braços! Quero e preciso estar com você, antes que me mandem para o hospício... Sim... estou enlouquecendo de saudades...

Por pouco não pego esse maldito retrato e não o atiro pela janela. Controlo-me e acabo apenas sentando-me encolhida ao lado da escrivaninha... A cabeça baixa, os lábios entreabertos, a respiração falhada, o peito doendo... As lágrimas cessaram apenas deixando a face úmida e fria... sem vida... Murmuro teu nome...

Elevo-me pegando o retrato em mãos... Meus dedos deslizam calmamente por sua feição branda, meus olhos cansados analisam cada detalhe seu... Sorrio ao notar o tom púrpura de tuas bochechas... Tão bela e corada face... Tão vívidos orbes doirados... Tão mais maravilhoso pessoalmente... Tão mais mortal pessoalmente...

Posso sentir algo aquecendo meus rígidos e gelados braços. Pude ter certeza que era sua manta vermelha-sangue aquecendo-me com seu amor. Meu coração acelerou e uma esperança se apoderou de mim... Meus olhos tornam a morrer ao ouvir a doce e suave voz de minha mãe pedindo para que eu descansasse um pouco...

-Posso ir ver TV? Não estou com sono mamãe... – murmurei... Os olhos baixos cheios de água cristalina que queria se atirar para minha face e escorrer por meu pescoço.

-Pode sim querida... – sem mesmo vê-la eu podia ter certeza que ela me sorria. É o que ela sempre faz... ela sempre me sorri levemente confiando cegamente nas minhas mais loucas decisões.

-Obrigada... – soltei um falso sorriso largando o seu, ou melhor, o nosso retrato de volta na escrivaninha.

Atravessei o quarto, desci a escada me dirigindo para a sala onde o novo sofá que mamãe comprara estava me esperando gentilmente para passarmos algumas horinhas juntos.

Lá estava eu outra vez... A televisão ligada, a janela levemente aberta, eu enrolada na manta de minha mãe com os pensamentos ainda concentrados em você... Em sua face tão amena, em sua voz tão determinada, em seu adeus tão demorado... Tão mortífero quanto uma picada de uma cobra como a cascavel...

_-Já terminamos nossa missão. Pode voltar para sua maldita casa e para suas malditas provas agora!_

_-O-oque? – indaguei-lhe surpresa com tais palavras._

_-Pode voltar para sua maldita Era, Kagome! Você não tem mais nada pra fazer aqui? Tem?_

_-Pare de falar assim com ela, Inu-Yasha!_

_-Deixa ele, Sango... Eu nunca servi pra nada mesmo... Só para juntar esses malditos fragmentos da Jóia! – exclamei mais alterada do que pensei ficar em um momento como aquele._

_-Não é verdade Senhorita Kagome! Não se deixem levar por briguinhas tolas!_

Ah... sábio Miroku... se eu tivesse escutado suas palavras talvez agora não estivesse aqui sozinha agora... Talvez eu estivesse aí com vocês todos, meus queridos amigos e meu odiado/amado Inu-Yasha...

_-Ah! Claro! Ela também serviu direitinho pra atrair aquele maldito lobo-fedido, não foi? Por que não vai pros braços dele agora, hein? Kagome? – seus olhos miravam-me com raiva... sarcasmo..._

_-Kagome...!_

_-Éh... talvez seja melhor mesmo... – sorri maléficamente após interromper Sango com brutalidade – Já que o Kouga me trata melhor do que esse Hannyou, acho que é o melhor a fazer... _

_-Ah! Claro! Aquele imbecil fala um monde de baboseiras que você acredita que sejam verdades, mas que nem de longe são!_

_-Ao menos, meu querido Inu-Yasha, o Kouga está VIVO... Ao contrário da mulher que tentou me matar que você ama de paixão!_

_-Ainda não sei por que ela não te matou..._

_-Por que você não deixou... – abaixei a face marejada de lágrimas que eu tive certeza que ele percebeu... Virei-me na direção do Poço-come-ossos começando minha caminhada. Respirei fundo antes de me virar na direção de meus amigos – Pegue isso, é o que você tanto quer não é? Poderá se tornar um youkai muito poderoso, ou até mesmo reviver sua sacerdotisa... – dei um leve sorriso atirando-lhe a Jóia de Quatro Almas, agora, completa – Só não esqueça... Aquela nossa noite sozinhos sobre a luz da lua... Ninguém me tocou com tanto fervor Inu-Yasha... Guardarei aquele momento dentro de mim... – virei-me novamente começando uma corrida para minha casa. Pude jurar ouvi-lo exclamar meu nome antes que eu adentrasse a floresta... Mas eu nunca poderei ter certeza disso..._

De volta a realidade... Acordei ao ouvir meu irmão descer as escadas correndo e gritando que tinha que se encontrar rapidamente com Hitomi... sua namorada... Respirei fundo desligando a televisão bem a tempo de vê-lo me encarar como se pedisse desculpas... Tonto! Seja feliz! Ande! Não dê bola pra titia da sua irmã! Um dia ela vai ser feliz! Ou vai parar num manicômio...

Sorri brevemente cruzando por ele e acariciando levemente seus cabelos curtos... Segui em direção da cozinha onde, poucos segundos depois, adentrei. Desejei um "Bom dia" enquanto sentava-me à mesa para desfrutar do café da manhã. Nove horas marcava o relógio acima da geladeira... Deixe-me ver... Quatro horas e meia de sono! Nossa! O Record da semana! Ah... eu já estava me acostumando a dormir só uma e meia... Uh... que pena...

Mamãe disse que lavaria a louça poucos minutos antes de eu adentrar meu quarto em busca de uma roupa. "É isso! Vou sair com minhas amigas agora! Vai ser divertido! Vamos ao cinema, depois no Mc Donald's e...!"

-E então Kagome... – começou Yuka fazendo uma pequena pausa para dar uma lambida no sorvete que derretia – como vai sua relação com o seu namorado, o Inu-Yasha?

-O-o que? – senti meu coração disparar. Como eu não pensei que elas me perguntariam sobre ele? Céus! Quando terei sossego?

-Seu namorado Kagome. Tudo bem entre vocês agora? – Eri repetiu a pergunta de Yuka com palavras diferentes, mas que me causaram a mesma dor da primeira pergunta.

-É que...! Eu...! Ele...! – eu não sabia como começar... Afinal... quem deu o fora em quem? Ambos nós?

-O que? Não me diga que brigaram outra vez? – Ayumi indagou deixando o sorvete de lado.

-Não...

-Ah! Ufa! Menina, me assustou! – Yuka riu junto com minhas amigas enquanto eu permaneci séria encarando o sorvete a minha frente que parecia não ter gosto algum para mim.

-Não só brigamos como terminamos...

-Como? – foi o que o coro pronunciou.

-Acabou... Acabamos o namoro... Nos demos um pé na bunda... Saí da casa dele e nunca mais posso voltar... Só ele pode vir aqui, o que eu acho impossível, então... acabamos... Sem namoro... Estou solteirona outra vez e... o perdi pra sempre... – expliquei provando do sorvete ainda sem sabor.

-Mas... vocês se davam tão bem!

-Não tão bem ao ponto dele confiar em mim... Yuka... – murmurei alto o suficiente para elas ouvirem.

-Ele não confiava em você?

-Não... – ri com sarcasmo encarando Eri. As lágrimas querendo descer outra vez – Tanto que me mandou correr para os braços de um dos garotos que ele odeia. É... – ri outra vez – Agora ele deve estar lá em sua casa... todo feliz! Curtindo a namoradinha dele!

-Namorada? – elas indagaram outra vez em coro.

-Éh.. éh, sim... Ele deve estar com a Kikyou agora... Afinal, ela sempre foi o amor da vida dele! Eu sempre estive em segundo plano... Um pneu reserva...

Elas se calaram... Eu não chorei... não derramei uma lágrima! Não por fora... mas por dentro eu afundava em milhões de lágrimas... E eu sei que posso gritar por socorro que ele jamais vai chegar, então... vou morrer afogada sem reclamar... Vou afundar nas trevas em meu coração... Nas trevas que consomem minha alma da forma que o fogo consome a madeira. Estou morrendo...

Fomos nos cinema àquela tarde... Um filme de comédia! Uma comédia da qual eu não ri... Uma comédia da qual eu não desfrutei... Uma comédia que não me animou... Uma comédia que fez as trevas aumentarem dentro de mim... Como uma represa que arrebentou e agora quer destruir tudo o que está no seu caminho... Quer me destruir...

Voltei para minha casa, tomei um bom banho e fui para o conforto de meu quarto. Sorri sarcasticamente para a fotografia sobre a escrivaninha... Você foi minha perdição... a causa da morte de meu espírito... O feiticeiro maldito que roubou meu coração com sua magia negra.

Meu coração se partiu em mais pedaços... Espalhando os estilhaços pelo chão de meu quarto... pelo chão do corredor, pelo chão da sala, pelo chão da cozinha, pelo chão do jardim, pelo chão do poço, pelo chão de tua Era... Jamais terei meu coração inteiro já que você está com a maioria dos fragmentos dele com você.

Posso implorar para que você volte para reconstituir os meus pedaços, mas eu sei... tenho plena certeza que você não voltaria nunca... Pode até me custar a vida, mas você não voltará... Eu posso dar uma nova chance para o nosso amor, para nossa vida, mas mesmo assim você não voltaria... Resumindo... estou morta... Mas não se incomode! Você sempre foi cruel, Feiticeiro...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Oie! Olha eu aqui! Nem terminei de postar "December Love" e já estou começando a postar outra fic! Hehehehhe! Fazer o que se me senti inspirada hoje pela tarde? E devo tudo a Ryeko-Dono! Eu estava lendo a fic dela "**Retrato em branco e preto" **quando eu tive essa vontade inesperada de escrever algo desse jeito. Minha mãe disse que ficou muito "drástica", minha amiga ( hihihihi! Dale neni!) disse que ficou "gótica", e vcs o que me dizem? Esse é o primeiro capítulo online! Divirtam-se!

**Bjuxxxx!**


	3. Capítulo 2 Pensando em você

Poemas

Capítulo 2 – Pensando em você

**Pensando em você...**

By: Artista Desconhecido

Eu aqui pensando em você e lá fora à chuva caindo...suave,

como a tua voz que ressoa em meus ouvidos .

À distância nos separa agora, nessa noite fria,

mas nossos corações estão aquecidos

pelos sentimentos que agora floresce a cada palavra,

a cada gesto de carinho.

Nossos olhares distantes se perdem em tantos sonhos...

Queria estar juntinho de você ouvindo o barulho da chuva ..

Estar junto de você e sentir o calor do seu corpo me aquecer,

sua mão sobre a minha para me sentir protegido...

Mas você está longe agora, não ouço mais sua voz...

e lentamente adormeço pensando em você.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

O sol reinava essa manhã... Reinava... Em poucos segundos o tempo fechou-se... Os mesmos milésimos de segundos que demorou para meu coração apertar perante aquela estrondosa e estúpida despedida... As nuvens encobriram o céu ao nosso redor e o meu céu particular... Suspirei ainda estirado sobre a àrvore mais próxima da cabana da Kaede velhota. Que diferença faz ficar me molhando na chuva? Estou todo molhado por dentro mesmo... Meu interior sombrio e gelado é ainda mais nebuloso do que aqui fora. Que diferença faz? Se choro por dentro com ainda mais força do que os pingos que caem em minha face? Que diferença isso faz? Continuarei molhado do mesmo jeito!

Culpa daquela fedelha... Tinha que ir! Oh! Besta que carrega esse amor platônico no peito! Culpa tua este teu sofrimento! A garota não tem nada a ver! Ou digo... tudo a ver... A fedelha foi embora como você mandou, não? NÃO! Você a mandou ir para o lobo-fedido, lembra? E o que ela fez? Deixou uma lembrancinha pra você... Sim... aquela garota maluca te deixou a pesada mochila amarela... Mochila que todo dia sem que ninguém perceba você fuça tentando sentir o pouco perfume contagiante daquela menina... E ela foi-se embora...

Foi-se deixando a dor no peito... deixando a doida vontade de sair correndo feito um demente em busca dela... Em busca daquele corpo perfeito... Daquelas curvas atraentes, sedutoras... Atrás daqueles lábios carnudos e aconchegantes, que ferozmente procuram os meus... procuravam os meus... Éh... Inu-Yasha seu tolo... Não é por que o lobo-fedido a cortejou que ela saiu atrás dele... Maldito seja esse ciúme que nos afasta...

Maldito amor que me maltrata! Maldita dor que me despedaça! Maldita culpa que me encurrala! Maldito ódio que por ela senti em menos de um minuto, o que foi suficiente para nos afastar por meses! Quantos meses não sei ao certo... Mas eu odeio esse ódio... Irônico, não? Odiar o ódio... pode isso? Não sei... mas eu me mato a cada segundo... a cada instante que me distancio mais daquela menina de cabelos tão sedosos e olhos tão profundos...

Não importa se estou feliz com a Kikyou ou se ela está vindo me chamar nesse exato momento! Isso não me basta! Eu preciso de mais... muito mais do que alguém sem vida, sem calor... Mas é tão difícil dizer "Adeus"! Quero dizer... um "adeus" decente é muito mais complicado do que um desentendimento estúpido...

Ela chegou mais perto e nesse momento eu a odiei... Detestei vê-la, detestei sentir seu cheiro de barro úmido, detestei ouvir sua voz pedindo para que eu entrasse, detestei ver seus olhos pidões, detestei seu corpo esguio... Nesse momento eu a odiei... Não por interromper meu momento de silêncio nem nada disso... Foi simplesmente por... lembrar-me da fedelha...

Lembrar-me da maldita fedelha que me causa tanta dor! Causa-me tanto vazio! Tanto desespero! Fez-me lembrar da maldita fedelha que eu amo tanto quanto penso odiá-la... Fez-me lembrar do jeito como aqueles orbes luzidos tão cálidos me fitavam a todo instante... Fez-me lembrar do jeito que suas quentes e brandas mãos alisavam meu cabelo enquanto os lábios bailavam com os meus em uma dança calma e suave... Fez-me lembrar do modo esbelto como acarinhava minhas orelhas que disse serem tão fofas... Fez-me lembrar de como aqueles tão singelos sorrisos podiam fazer meu coração palpitar mais forte me deixando mais tranqüilo e relaxado... Fez-me lembrar de como sua suave e macia voz clamava por meu nome no momento em que a abracei com força... com possessão... com apego... com amor...

Desci da árvore... Não por Kikyou... Não por estar me molhando... Não por minhas costas doerem... Não, não... nada disso... Foi por você, minha amada fedelha... Foi por saber que me daria um sermão se descobrisse... Foi por não querer pensar em ouvir sua voz gritando meu nome em um tom de irritação profunda com leves pinceladas de preocupação... Foi por querer apagar aquela discussão idiota que só me trouxe desgraças... Foi por querer voltar no tempo e em vez de lhe dizer tais banais palavras, ter calado meus lábios nos teus, ter acariciado suas madeixas, ter ouvido sua voz murmurar que ficaria eternamente ao meu lado... Mas tempo é algo que não se volta... nem por um milésimo de segundo... Nem o tempo suficiente para que eu calasse minha maldita boca naquela hora...

Adentrei a cabana da velhota sentando-me perto da porta que tentei deixar aberta para poder fitar mais um pouco a chuva lá fora. Kikyou não deixou... e em seguida sentou ao meu lado enlaçando meu braço.

Nesse momento eu a odiei... Odiei sentir seu toque frio e sem vida lembrando-me das mãos quentes da fedelha... Odiei sentir que ela se escorava em mim lembrando-me do maldito modo que a fedelha também o fazia... Odiei ouvir sua voz sussurrar meu nome lembrando-me do tom enérgico que a fedelha tinha ao fazer isso... Nesse momento eu a odiei... Sentia vontade de empurra-la pra longe, de sair correndo, me esconder em um refúgio tão escuro quanto meu coração, tão sem cor quanto minha alma, tão infeliz quanto meus olhos.

A velhota me deu um sorriso desanimado... Maldita velhota... sempre se metendo no que não deve... sempre se metendo em minha vida! Maldita velhota! Fez-me lembrar que a culpa fora sua e só sua de Kagome e eu procurarmos os malditos fragmentos da Jóia... Maldita velhota que fez com que eu ficasse enlouquecido por aquela figura magra de corpo tão perfeito que agora longe de mim está... Que me faz padecer... que me faz morrer...

-Maldita velhota! A culpa é toda sua! – exclamei quase que sem perceber.

-Culpa de que Inu-Yasha? – ela indagou sem me olhar enquanto insistia em deixar a fogueira acesa para esquentar o local ao redor.

-Culpa de... tudo... Culpa sua... só sua! – exclamei outra vez sentindo Kikyou se distanciar de mim, o que me deu certo alívio.

-Ainda não respondeu culpa de que...

-Culpa de tudo o que está acontecendo comigo sua velhota maldita! Se ela tivesse partido antes talvez... talvez... – parei um instante... tentei não ser tão óbvio... Sabia que Kaede estava entendendo onde eu queria chegar, mas eu nunca falaria... Chega de briga com mulheres – Nada do que aconteceu teria acontecido...

-E o que aconteceu?

-Você sabe velhota! Não se faça de desentendida! – às vezes ela me dá nos nervos – Você sabe que tudo o que está acontecendo é culpa sua! Se não tivesse... se não tivesse...! MALDIÇÃO! – levantei antes que Kikyou pudesse reclamar, saindo da cabana e retornando para cima da maldita árvore. Agora não importa o que a fedelha diria, eu não vou suportar aquelas duas muito tempo!

-Ora vamos, Inu-Yasha! Desce aqui!

-... – continuei em silêncio... Eu não precisava responder, precisava? Não... certamente que eu não precisava... Não a ela...

-Ou! Senhor Cabeça-dura! Desça pra jantar conosco!

Desviei meu olhar do céu nublado e chuvoso para duas figuras que se aproximavam com um sorriso. Por um momento pensei em corresponder o sorriso, mas antes que o pudesse fazer lembrei-me que esses dois malditos estavam conosco na busca pelos fragmentos da Jóia. Senti vontade de descer lá e soca-los até a morte! Aqueles dois malditos lembraram-me da fedelha também... Do modo como ela me sorria e me abanava lá de baixo... Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar... Isso não pode acabar bem...

Desci... Novamente por culpa de Kagome... maldita fedelha! Faço tudo por ti! E tu não vês isso! Ah, se estivesses aqui... Respirei fundo como se assim pudesse sentir o cheiro da fedelha... Não foi possível... E nunca mais será... Amaldiçoei tudo e todos enquanto entrava naquela cabana. Até mesmo tu minha doce amada fedelha maldita...

Comemos... Nos alimentamos da sopa que era o prato favorito da velhota... Conversamos... Assuntos tão diversos quanto os modos que jurei te amar, fedelha... Casamento... isso que aqueles dois queriam ali... Iriam se casar... contavam com nossa presença... Concordei, seria daqui alguns meses...

Odeio a palavra "meses"... Sei que foi a vários malditos MESES que brigamos, fedelha... E nesses mesmos malditos MESES pensei em nós dois... Sonho toda noite, em que consigo dormir, contigo... com esses orbes cintilantes e corpo esbelto... com esses lábios sedutores e sedentos de amor... MESES nos separam... MESES todos juntos que formam anos... mas nunca deixam de ser MESES... Amaldiçoei também a palavra "MESES"...

Todos dormiam agora... Me desvencilhei dos braços de Kikyou indo até a janela. Sinto o toque do vento frio em minha face... o frio percorreu meu corpo por completo... Decidi: preciso de seu calor, fedelha... Senti algo quente escorrer bochecha abaixo... prendi a respiração tocando naquela água tão incolor quanto minha vida. Cheguei a pensar que era minha alma escorrendo por meus olhos, mas decidi deixar de pensar besteiras e chamar aquilo por seu nome verdadeiro: lágrima... Uma única e solitária, como eu... Uma única pérola cristalina rolou por minha bochecha se perdendo na escuridão de meu peito... Me decidi: eu a amo enlouquecidamente, fedelha...

Soltei um longo e demorado suspiro... Caminhei para o outro lado da cabana, me sentei... Pude ouvir a chuva aumentar a intensidade... Era como se eu sentisse cada um daqueles pingos na pele... Me decidi: estava enlouquecendo por tua causa, fedelha... Queria tê-la aqui ao meu lado... Queria te abraçar e te tornar minha, outra vez... Queria sentir teu cheiro misturado com o meu, outra vez... Queria sentir tua pele macia e cheirosa contra a minha, outra vez... Queria arrancar-lhe gemidos durante a noite, outra vez... Queria sentir teus lábios roçarem nos meus, outra vez... Mas eu não posso... lembra? MESES nos separam... uma distância de 500 longos e inacabáveis anos... Talvez mais de 6000 malditos MESES... E assim acabo por fechar meus olhos pesados e tristes... dormi... sonhei com você...

-Bom dia Inu-Yasha...

-'Dia... – murmurei bocejando.

-Tudo bem?

-Claro! Por que não estaria, monge sem vergonha?

-Por nada... – ele sorriu. Pude notar que estávamos sozinhos...

-E os outros?

-Saíram... A Kaede foi ajudar algumas mulheres e a Sango e a Kikyou saíram caminhar um pouco...

-Bah... não as deixe caminhando sozinhas... – falei... a voz rouca...

-Por que? Teme que algo possa acontecer a elas?

-Não... me lembra de coisas ruins...- comentei saindo da cabana e vendo as duas caminhando nessa direção.

-Coisas ruins?

-Éh... – comecei a andar na direção contrária da delas.

-Que tipos de coisas?

-Pare com tantas perguntas!

-É por causa da Kagome? É por que as duas juntas daquele jeito te lembra dos momentos em que...?

-Cale essa maldita boca monge Miroku, antes eu resolva arranca-la de você... – continuei avançando mesmo ele tendo parado – E faça um favor a todos... não me lembre daquela maldita fedelha... _"que eu amo..."_ – completei a frase em pensamento.

Jurei tê-lo ouvido sussurrar um "Idiota"... pelo bem dele espero que tenha sido impressão... Soltei um suspiro continuando a caminhar... Os mesmos caminhos que tantas e tantas vezes havia cruzado... olhava para o lado e a via sorrindo, olhava para o outro e a via clamando por meu nome, mirava o céu e via sua silueta em uma nuvem... Abaixava a cabeça e quase podia sentir seus dedos elevarem minha face. Me decidi: Preciso vê-la de qualquer forma!

Desci até o rio que corria entre o vilarejo... Ela já havia se banhado ali... Isso me atormentava... Respirei fundo tirando a parte de cima de meu quimono vermelho e o estirando no chão, enquanto adentrava a beirada do rio tentando ver algum peixe. Era isso... eu precisava de uma distração... Pesquei alguns... a maioria passava por mim e eu apenas ignorava... Estava ocupado demais imaginando-me ali com Kagome... Eu e aquela fedelha brincando ali... exatamente ali na beirada... Onde podíamos ver os peixes nadando pra cima e pra baixo... pra cima e pra baixo... Tão incansáveis quanto aquele monge pervertido que pelo que ouvi, acabara de aprontar das suas... Saí do gelo daquelas águas carregando os peixes comigo... Peixe assado... uma delícia... E a fedelha adorava...

-Oba! Peixe! – Miroku exclamou... uma mancha vermelha ainda borrava sua face.

-Peixe assado... eu pesquei, eu decido como vamos come-lo.

-Inu-Yasha... peixe assado é um dos favori...!

-Sango... – encarei-a seriamente – EU quero peixe assado! Não por ser...! Você sabe! Eu já não sinto o gosto de peixe assado há meses!

-Tudo bem... – ela sorriu levemente – Vamos pegar mais lenha, Kikyou?

-Claro!

-Miroku! Eu não disse para impedi-las de agir assim?

-Assim como Inu-Yasha?

-Não se meta velhota! Estou falando com o pervertido!

-Minha irmã Kikyou te faz lembrar da...!

-CALEM A BOCA TODOS VOCÊS! – gritei saindo da cabana – CHEGA DE FALAR DESSA MALDITA PIRRALHA! – continuei avançando até chegar na àrvore onde me aconcheguei mais uma vez – Pois se falarem dela novamente acho que vou morrer... – concluí em um murmuro quase inaudível...

Você é malvada fedelha... sempre foi...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Oie! Voltei! Quase uma semana depois! O.o Não sei como agüentei tanto! o.O Mas a culpa é toda do meu irmão irritadinho... u.u Ele não me deu chance de postar antes! Até parece que ele tem TPM também! O.O uahuahauhauhauhuah!

**R-chan: **Que bom que gostou dessa fic também! Hihihihihihiihi! Essa daqui não vai ser muito grande, mas tudo bem... hehehehehe! O Inu e a K-chan são muuuuuuuiiiitttttooooo cabeças-duras nessa minha fic! E como vc pode ler ele já decidiu quem ele realmente ama, mas é um tapado e não consegue dar um "Adeus decente" pra ex-amada... U.U Tão bobinho ele... Mas o que não o deixa ir pra lá é medo mesmo... vc vai ver que ele mesmo diz isso daqui mais uns capítulos... . hihihihiih! Por enquanto vou deixa-los sofrer um pouquinho... hihihihihihi! Sou tão malvada! Uahuahuahuahuahu! U.U Fazer o que? Eles vão sofrer pra aprender como não são nada um sem o outro! Daí vamos ver no que vai dar néh? Hihihihihihihi! AH! A K-chan só aparece no próximo capítulo! E desculpe por ter demorado para postar esse capítulo! Bjuxxxx!

**Uchiha Lara: **Que bom que gostou da minha ficcc! Ihihihhihhihi! Inspirei essa K-chan sofredora em mim mesma! Uuahuhauauauh! U.U Não estou nos meus melhores momentos pro amor... u.u Fazer o q? É a vida! Uahuhauhauhauhauhu! Bigadinho pelo elogio! . hihihi! Respondendo as perguntinhas: 1 - Bom... se o Inu vai encontrar a K-chan eu não sei... Por enquanto não, quem sabe mais pra frente... ihihihihihihi! 2 - Como vc viu e outras pessoas tbm, cada capítulo é a vez de um contar o que está sentindo no momento... mas a parte da K-chan é beeeeeeeeeeeemmmmm mais sofrida que a do Inu... uahuahuhuahah! Tadinha... T.T 3 – Final feliz? Provavelmente... mas não tenho certeza... Isso vai depender muito de meus sentimentos no momento em que escrever os últimos capítulos. Hihihihihih! E desculpe por ter demorado para postar esse capítulo! Bjuxxxx!

Bom, é isso... hihihihihii! Bjuxxxx!


	4. Capítulo 3 Instantes de Solidão

Poemas

Capítulo 3 – Instantes de Solidão

**Instantes de Solidão**

By: Thaiza Dias

Como posso estar assim?

O que estou fazendo comigo?

O que estou fazendo da minha vida?

Cadê aquela fortaleza que havia em mim?

Se desfez, quebrou, desmoronou rapidamente...

É sempre assim, quando menos espero isso vem de novo...

Essa onda acaricia meus pés e em seguida domina meu corpo

Me invade a alma

Envolve meu corpo

E me deixa completamente perdida

Sem saber para onde ir

Sem saber o que pensar

Sem saber com quem falar

Sem poder ao menos sonhar...

O amanhã é sempre uma surpresa

Eu preciso do tempo como necessito do meu espírito neste corpo

Mas até quando me vejo vagando por instantes?

Penso que tudo vai ficar bem...

Que tudo passa...

Que tenho que VIVER cada segundo como se fosse o último

Que tenho que aceitar essa situação

Que te ter por instantes satisfaz a enorme ausência de ti em mim...

Acalma ...

Relaxa...

Uma explosão de luz, felicidade e paz vem de repente, e se vai ao mesmo tempo

As vezes fica por um breve e precioso tempo

As vezes se instala de uma tal forma que dói

E fica horas, dias ou até meses, quem sabe?

O dia amanhece, e é mais uma surpresa que surge com ele

Não sei o que há de me concederem

Só sei que com vida, novamente sou presenteada

E vejo que o desafio continua

Tento desafiar meu próprio coração

Meu corpo também...

As vezes vejo que chego ao limite...

E que minha fraqueza domina

Sem forças não consigo me encontrar

E apenas deixo a vida me levar

A onda acariciar meu pés novamente

Olho para o infinito

E de repente tudo me acalma e tranqüiliza

Escuto o barulho do mar

E minhas mágoas, tristezas, e lamentações se vão de repente

Fico dominada pela vida

E nesse momento te queria ali, ao meu lado

Queria te falar da paz que me dominara naquele instante

Ou até mesmo coisas que o tempo me ensinou nesta tua ausência

Mas vejo que estou só

Que não há ninguém comigo, além de espíritos protetores

E assim continuo seguindo

Um dia após o outro

Um pôr-do-sol maravilhoso me acalenta novamente

Olho para o nada e vejo tudo

Consigo enxergar esse enorme vazio que há no meu ser

Até quando? Não sei!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Aqui estou eu novamente... Ao lado da janela apreciando a escuridão de minha alma morta... Apreciando a escuridão lá fora onde a lua ainda se esconde... Aqui estou eu definhando, chorando, gemendo e por pouco quase gritando... Pirando, enlouquecendo, morrendo... Me matando... te querendo...

Estou novamente pensando na razão do amor existir... discutindo comigo mesma se te amo, se te odeio, se te venero, se te mato... Não resisto a tentação de pensar ver seu cadáver aos meus pés, eu chorando, quase gritando, pegando uma adaga e a acertando em meu peito... Não resisto a tentação de me ver morta em seu colo, aninhada em seus braços gélidos e sem vida... Não resisto a tentação de querer me matar para que se um dia você vier pra cá, você sofra tanto quanto eu...

Mas eu te amo... Não resisto a tentação de te querer vivo, deitando em minha cama enquanto eu analiso sua expressão gentil, adormecida... Não resisto a tentação de me enxergar sentada no chão alisando suas madeixas prateadas, sorrindo para sua face tranqüila e despreocupada...

Estou morrendo... me enterrando em uma escuridão profunda... Velando minha alma... orando por sua felicidade... Maldito feiticeiro! Me domina cada vez mais... como se nossa distância aumentasse o amor que sinto... Maldito feiticeiro! Ainda morro em teus braços! Já sinto o gosto do sangue em minha boca...O gosto amargo, o gosto metálico... O gosto da minha vida se esvaindo... O gosto da morte...

Meus olhos pesam... mas eu não quero dormir... Não quero ter que sonhar pela vigésima vez seguida com você... Não quero encontrar seu olhar vívido em meus sonhos me passando uma falsa e mortal esperança de que um dia possamos estar juntos...

Estou enlouquecendo...

Estou te deixando...

Estou morrendo...

Estou vendo o sol nascer... Ainda não quero dormir... não quero sonhar... não quero viver aquele sonho outra vez... Não quero sentir teus braços... Não me deixe fazer isso, Feiticeiro! Me mate logo! Assim... não sonharei mais contigo... Não sentirei teus dedos alisarem minha face enquanto recita baixinho minha sentença de morte: Eu te amo...

A janela aberta fazendo o vento percorrer meu corpo, minha mente, minha alma... Congelando meu sangue, congelando minha vida... Deixando-me entregue para a solidão de meu quarto, para o frio de meu peito, para a escuridão me minha alma... Isso se eu ainda tiver uma alma...

Sinto frio... sinto medo... sinto saudade... sinto ódio... sinto ciúme... sinto tristeza... sinto a morte... sinto esperança... sinto amor... Meus olhos pesam e eu me sinto cair levemente sobre o chão de meu quarto... Sentia-me tremer... sentia-me suar... sentia-me quente... Sentia o fofo colchão da minha cama me acolher gentilmente... Eu podia até ouvi-lo sussurrar que acabaria tudo bem... Que o feiticeiro voltaria um dia! Que ele estaria diferente e numa vez de me matar me daria uma nova vida!

Doce ilusão...

Eu tremia... sabia que a morte estava ao meu lado... podia senti-la alisar meus cabelos enquanto cantava uma canção de ninar... Pobre de mim... outro devaneio... Abro os olhos e me encontro na cama de um hospital...

Sinto-me fraca... sinto-me desprotegida... mas estou viva... Eu já não queria viver... eu queria só terminar de escutar a doce canção que a morte me sibilava... queria sentir minha alma sair completamente de meu corpo... queria acabar com esse sofrimento monótono que corrói minha alma aos poucos...

-Que bom que acordou querida! Te deixaram flores!

-Mmm... – murmurei virando a face e encarando o sorriso de minha mãe – Quem? – indaguei com a voz fraca.

-Alguém que você gosta muito!

-Quem? – insisti sentindo uma pontada no peito.

-Aquele seu amigo! O Houjo!

-Ah... sim... – murmurei desviando o olhar para a janela por onde os raios do sol entravam.

-Foi muita gentileza, não querida?

-Foi sim... – sussurrei... a voz mais fraca ainda... Quem disse que eu quero saber de flores? Tão vivas e despreocupadas! Quero vê-las mortas! Quero vê-las murchas! Quero rosas vermelhas em meu cadáver!

-Está com fome querida?

-Não... – murmurei soltando um suspiro – Estou num hospício?

-Não querida... Em um hospital... Você está um pouquinho doente...

-Um pouquinho... – soltei um riso sarcástico – Pouquinho são aquelas doenças que o vovô inventava... Isso é muito mais que um pouquinho... – respirei fundo desviando o olhar para a face séria de minha mãe – Eu sonho com ela... ela me canta uma canção que eu ainda não sei o final... mas que eu quero ouvir inteira...

-Quem canta pra você querida?

-A morte... – murmurei soltando um sorriso... A face da mamãe tomou um ar aterrorizado... Eu podia ver as lágrimas em seus olhos, gritando para escorrer – Não se preocupe mamãe... Vai ficar tudo bem... Não chore... – sorri outra vez enquanto acariciava sua mão – Não me mande para um hospício, mamãe... ainda não tentei me matar... Eu quero ficar junto com vocês...

-Tudo bem querida... – pude ver uma lágrima solitária escorrer por sua face enquanto ela abria um leve sorriso.

-Sorria pra mim todas as manhãs, mamãe... Eu adoro seu sorriso...

-Tudo bem querida...

-Eu quero rosas vermelhas, mamãe... sem os espinhos... quero as rosas...

-Comprarei algumas pra você...

-Obrigada, mamãe... – sorri fechando os olhos – Agora eu quero dormir um pouco... Estou cansada...

-Descanse minha querida...

-Até logo, mamãe...

-Até logo, meu anjinho...

Senti-me pesada... cansada demais pra continuar... Eu quero as rosas para o meu enterro... Quero ouvir a morte cantar em meus ouvidos enquanto suas mãos sem vida me acariciam a face... Não sonho mais com ela... isso deve ter alguns dias... Mas eu quero tanto ouvir a balada final! Quero acabar de vez com esse sofrimento! Quero que me traga rosas vermelhas, Feiticeiro...

Estou ficando obcecada por minha nova amiga... Aquela morte tão querida que me aninha em seus braços, mas nunca consegue terminar a música que há muito começou... Quero caminhar com ela pelos campos destruídos... quero ver as rosas vermelhas murchas no cemitério... quero acompanha-la entre os túmulos! Quero eternamente ouvir aquela canção que um dia ela terá que terminar...

Ela se foi... precisou partir... minha amiga... Ah... sentirei saudades... Mas sei que nos veremos outra vez! No dia em que a vida deixar-me o corpo e a música se completar... Nos veremos... Sim! Nos veremos!

Agora tenho forças outra vez... já posso caminhar um pouco, mas ainda estou sobre cuidados médicos... Posso ouvir os gemidos do quarto ao lado... posso ouvir o desespero quando a minha amiga morte passa pela redondeza... Posso ouvir choros, gritos de crianças... Isso é um inferno! Um inferno ao qual eu tenho que deixar!

Pude ouvir sussurrarem meu nome... Era você outra vez, amiga morte... Você me cantou a canção outra vez incompleta... Você sorriu e acariciou minha face... Disse que partiria por muito tempo... Disse para que eu vivesse mais um pouco... Disse que eu precisava esperar o retorno do meu feiticeiro... Eu lhe disse que o odiava... Ela sibilou que eu o amava... Eu implorei para morrer... Ela sorriu e me disse "Adeus..."...

Pude vê-la se afastar... mas sua doce voz ecoava em minha mente... Pensei em suas palavras... Eu não queria viver! Queria seguir ao seu lado, morte! Cantando a canção! Mas você já estava longe e eu me sentia quente...

Lentamente abri meus olhos e pude ver mamãe sorrir... Ela estava ali... Sempre esteve... Ela me estendeu as rosas e eu sorri... Acariciei algumas pétalas colocando a flor sobre meu peito... Eu não mais a queria murcha... Eu a queria vermelha eternamente... Queria vê-la radiante! Viva! Eu...!

-Eu quero ir pra casa, mamãe...

-Você não pode sair ainda, querida! Os...!

-Eu disse que ficaria tudo bem... – sorri retirando o soro e me levantando lentamente – A morte teve que ir... ela quer que eu viva mais um pouco... – sorri abraçando minha mãe... Ah... como era bom sentir o calor dos braços dela! – Eu... tive medo... – murmurei apertando-me mais contra o corpo quentinho de minha mãe – Tive medo de te deixar, mamãe... Eu estava muito assustada...

-Não se preocupe querida... estou aqui com você...

-E o Souta e o vovô?

-Estão em casa... Ficaram fazendo a janta...

-Quero só ver o que vais sair! – ri baixinho.

-Vamos pra casa?

-É tudo o que eu quero...

Nos afastamos e eu pude vê-la sorrir enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam. Sorri tirando aquela roupa e colocando uma das que a mamãe trazia consigo. Os médicos tentaram evitar nossa partida, mas depois de algumas discussões saímos daquele lugar eternamente morto...

Senti-me feliz por chegar em casa e ver meu irmão e meu avô tentando fazer algo para comer. Sorri logo sentindo meu irmão caçula correr até mim e me abraçar forte. Retribuí-lhe o sorriso e o abraço... Logo em seguida vovô fez o mesmo... Não pensei que fosse sentir tanta falta deles... Ao chegar em meu quarto descobri que já havia se passado um mês e meio que eu não entrava ali... Um mês e meio que eu não chorava... um mês e meio entre a vida e a morte...

Fui até a janela aberta e escorei-me nela... sorri para a àrvore a minha frente... Sorri para a lua, minha amiga... ela sorriu pra mim... Aumentei o sorriso ao sentir a brisa quente brincar com meus cabelos... Deixei a janela de lado para fitar a fotografia sobre a escrivaninha... sorri para o rosto masculino que sorria... Sorri para meu feiticeiro...

-Querida, o jantar está pronto!

-Já vou! – exclamei tocando o porta-retrato... Sim... a morte tinha razão... eu o amava... e era isso que me fazia odiá-lo... meu amor...

Desci para junto de minha família... Saciei e fome ao lado deles... Conversamos por horas! Havia tantas coisas pra se falar!Ou melhor... eles haviam muitas coisas pra me falar... Eu... só sei falar da morte, do sofrimento... do intenso e mortífero amor que eu sinto... Subi para meu quarto sorrindo...

Deitei-me na cama e fechei os olhos... Silêncio...

O relógio marcava três horas da manhã e eu estava novamente a fitar a lua... A melancolia entrou em minha vida novamente... Meu peito estava vazio... minha alma em plena escuridão... Meus olhos tornaram a chorar e eu sorri...

O sofrimento fazia parte de mim agora... É como as estrelas que fazem parte do céu... Um sempre junto do outro... O coração batendo sem vida... o sangue correndo sem esperança... A vida é algo passageiro... mais passageira ainda pra mim... O fim do corpo está longe, mas a alma está completamente destruída... corrompida pela escuridão... Por esse escuro que me envolve e me leva para águas profundas, para caminhos que eu nunca cruzei antes... Eu estou perdida dentro de mim...

Sinto os raios solares adentrarem pela janela e eu solto um sorriso... Vou até a cama e me deito... Finjo ter dormido a noite inteira... Abro os olhos de repente e elevo-me da cama... Mamãe estava acordada e o relógio marcava nove horas... Sorri e desejei-lhe um "Bom dia!"...

Pesadelos já não me atordoavam mais...

Eu já não os tinha...

Não sonhava com você...

Nem com seu sorriso...

Não sonhava com nada...

Tudo em branco...

Uma página vazia em minha mente...

Sorri levemente olhando o céu lá fora... Azul claro, quase sem nuvens... O sol brilhando intensamente encobrindo as trevas de minha alma... Sentia-me quente e acolhida... Mas continuo a sofrer em meu canto, mas não na frente de todos... Sofro sozinha... Tudo por sua culpa... Feiticeiro...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Konnichi wa minna-san! Auhauhauauhauh! Volteiiiiiiiii outra vezzzzzzz! Uhuuuuuuuu! Nada a declarar... u.u

VAMOS AS REVIEWS!

**Uchiha Lara:** Oie! É verdade... ao menos nas minhas fics ele é decidido! u.u uhuhuhshahha! E é claro que eu jamais escreveria que o Inu escolheu a Barro! Ia ser uma desonra! Uahuahuah! Bjuxxxx!

**paty-love inuyasha 4ever: **Oie! Que bom que gostou desse cap! Uaauhauhauhhau! Como todo mundo deve saber eu amo quando vc dizem q gostam! XD aiauahuahuaua! Menina! Seus pensamentos estão incontroláveis, é? o.O Caramba! Uahauhauhauhauauh! Bjuxxxx!

**Reky** Oie! Que bom q ta gostando da fic! Uaauauuaua! Me emocionei! T.T Eu sempre fico toda feliz depois de um review! XD auauahuaha! Bjuxxxx!

**Bia Landgraf** Oie! Não tenha tanta piedade deles... a briga foi mto estúpida e eles tem que sofrer um poko pra ver se param com essas brigas todas! Auhuahuahauh! Viu! Num chora! C num eu choro junto! T.T uahuahuahuha! Que bom que vc ta gostando da fic! XD aauhauhauhh! Bjuxxxx!

**Neiva:** Oie! Que bom que eu consegui passar os sentimentos para os personagens! É muito bom ouvir isso! UFA! É um alívio saber que atingi meu primeiro objetivo com essa fic! Uaauauhauhu! Bjuxxxx!

Quero agradecer a todos que estão deixando reviews e aos que não deixaram tbm! Obrigada por lerem minhas fics estou muitíssimo grata! Sem falar que imensamente feliz!XD uahuahauauh! Bjuxxx!

OBS: Desculpe quem gosta da Kikyou, mas eu NÃO gosto... ù.ú Portanto não esperem muita coisa vindo dela...


	5. Capítulo 4 Amor Incondicional

Poemas

Capítulo 4 – Amor Incondicional

**Amor Incondicional**

By: Luiza Nunes

Saudade infinita

Distancia maldita

Lembranças que me trazem vontade, amor, desejo, desejo e muita saudade

Querer-te bem incondicionalmente, mesmo que não vingue a semente do nosso amor

O que mais dói?

Pensar que não te verei, tocarei, beijarei, e ouvirei o "eu te amo" mais verdadeiro que um dia alguém pode me dizer.

Porém, a pior de todas as dores, será ter a certeza, de que nada da nossa história, ficou na sua memória

Mas ainda assim, te amarei, me rastejarei aos teus pés, pedindo para que voltes para mim

Porém se for desprezado, fico no meu coração com a certeza de que fui muito amado, respeitado e admirado

O tempo passará , e eu nunca deixarei de te amar

Essa é a única certeza que carrego comigo

Eu te amo!

#**Obs**: tive que mudar um pouco o poema... passar do feminino para o masculino... XD Desculpem...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Desci da árvore outra vez... O sol raiava lá fora... e apagava-se dentro de mim... As lembranças de nós dois retornavam a aparecer em minha mente... Eu sabia que por onde quer que eu passe, eu posso te enxergar, pirralha... Posso ver tua silueta a me seguir, a acompanhar minha caminhada... Eu sorri para sua imagem refletida no rio que eu analisava tão melancolicamente... Sorri por ver teus olhos, por sentir teu cheiro de barro e...!

-O que quer Kikyou? – indaguei apagando o sorriso da face.

-Você me parece tão desanimado, Inu-Yasha... aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Se aconteceu algo? – ri sarcasticamente – Claro... A todo o instante está acontecendo algo, não consegue perceber?

-O que te incomoda? – ela indagou gentilmente sentando ao meu lado.

-Tudo... tudo me incomoda...

-Até eu?

-Eu disse "tudo", não disse?

-E aquela menina... a Kagome? Ela te incomoda?

-Vocês tiraram os últimos tempos pra falar dessa pirralha, não é? Conspiração contra o meio-youkai?

-Então... ela te incomoda?

-Sim... _"me incomoda por não estar aqui do meu lado... me dando amor... assim ela me incomoda muito... Me persegue dias e noites... Não tenho sossego, entende?" _– completei a frase em pensamento... Não quero falar com ela sobre a minha fedelha...

-Então... é tudo mesmo...

-Tudo... _"com exceção do sorriso, do cheiro, do olhar, do amor da fedelha..." _ - respirei fundo.

-Nada que eu faça vai mudar seu humor...

-Nada...

-Nem se eu te beijar?

-Principalmente se você fizer isso...

-Motivo? Beijo tão mal?

-Nada disso... Só... não quero saber de beijinhos agora...

-E depois?

-Também não...

-Quer que eu vá embora?

-Ainda está aqui?

-Grosso... – ouvi-a murmurar com o mesmo tom da fedelha...

-Maldição... – atirei-me na grama de costas... Minha cabeça começara a doer outra vez.

Sinto saudade... sinto muita saudade... Meu coração se aperta, vazio... sem amor... frio... gelado... Sesshoumaru está sempre certo... Amar não vale a pena... Só nos machuca... nos destrói... O amor mata... Pior sentimento que esse não há! É preferível odiar a amar... Ódio é o mal e amor é pior ainda... Você se ilude por um tempo, se entrega e quando menos espera... seu amor vai pra longe... Vai para outra Era...

Malditos MESES que nos separam com tanta insistência! Já pensei mil e uma vezes em ir até ela e a tomar em meus braços... nas mil e uma vezes desisti... Essa foi a milésima segunda vez... que pensei e que desisti...

Sinto-me aquecer por dentro... sua face me atormenta outra vez... Mordo meus lábios com força enquanto soco o chão com violência. Quis ir até você outra vez... quis te abraçar, te beijar, te amar! Desisti... Quis outra vez e outra e mais outra e outra... Nas quatro vezes desisti... Quero sentir teus lábios, minha fedelha... preciso sentir teus braços! Quero teu corpo pra mim! Como uma boneca que eu possa abraçar eternamente e guardar ao meu lado.

Mas eu não me movi... não posso ir até você... Motivo? Não consigo formular um "Adeus" decente nessa minha cabeça vazia de pensamentos de onde você se apossou rapidamente. Não penso em nada, só você... Vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana! Cada minuto! Cada segundo! E cada milésimo de segundo! Te quero minha querida...

Não me consolo com a idéia de te deixar e viver de nossas lembranças até por que isso está me matando! Corroendo minha negra alma! Não suporto a realidade de não te ter comigo, de não poder sentir teu cheiro! Oh, Deusa das trevas! Fedelha maldita que roubou meu coração levando-o para junto de ti! Menina marota! Devolva-me minha vida! Volte pra mim! Eu te amo...

Seja minha essa noite!

Volte pra mim ao menos por um instante!

Diga que me ama uma última vez!

Beije meus lábios com os teus doces carmesins!

Volte para meu coração!

Traga minha felicidade!

Não... você não virá... Você não pode voltar... só eu posso ir... Mas não consigo! Me sinto fraco por ir te implorar por perdão, e você sabe que eu detesto ser fraco! Quis me matar nesse momento... acabar de vez com esse sofrimento... Perder minha vida, minha alma para, então, ser livre desse sentimento maldito denominado por amor... Não quero mais sofrer! Quero me livrar dessa dor que insiste em machucar meu peito!

Encolhi-me na grama fechando os olhos para fitar seu rosto outra vez... Eu estou enlouquecendo sem você... Estou te amando e também te odiando! Minha vida está virando um paradoxo! Uma confusão! Uma ilusão! Uma mistura de tudo, uma mistura de nada!

Daqui a pouco viro um psicopata e saio matando todo mundo para me distrair... e ao notar o que fiz... ao ver o corpo de nossos amigos no chão, assassinados... sacarei a Tessaiga uma última vez e com ela, vermelha de sangue inocente, tirarei minha vida... Acabaria então o sofrimento...

Mas não tenho coragem pra tanto... Não para matar inocentes... não para tirar minha vida sem te ver uma última vez... Morrei de velho... abatido, cansado, sem sonhos, sem uma vida decente, sem um amor correspondido... sem você... minha fedelha amada...

Agora elevo-me nos membros inferiores lentamente... Deixo que o vento brinque com meus cabelos enquanto em caminho de volta para o vilarejo... De nada adianta ficar ali me debatendo feito um peixe fora d'água. Continuei caminhando lentamente... cada vez mais de vagar... Finalmente parei o "passeio" ao reconhecer aquele cheiro imundo.

-O que quer aqui?

-Ora! Estava passando por perto e resolvi ver minha mulher, mas aí algo me intrigou... Cadê o tão delicioso aroma de minha Kagome?

-Primeiro: ela NÃO é sua. E segundo: quem disse que ela estaria aqui? – indaguei levantando meu rosto para encontrar o olhar daquele maldito lobo-fedorento.

-Olha cara-de-cachorro, a Kagome é minha sim. E eu sei muito bem que aqui é o vilarejo de onde vocês partiram em busca dos fragmentos da Jóia!

-Quem te disse isso?

-A própria Kagome!

-Uhn... suspeitei... – murmurei desviando o olhar para o céu – Ela foi pra casa... não há nada pra você fazer aqui.

-Por que ela foi?

-Isso lá é da sua conta? – mais um maldito que veio me fazer lembrar dela!

-Claro que é! Ela é a minha mulher!

-CAH! Pare de falar isso... ela jamais será sua... – soltei um sorriso sarcástico.

-Ela já É minha, cara-de-cachorro.

-Quando ela te disse isso?

-Que?

-Quando ela disse que era sua? – encarei-lhe podendo notar a face pensativa – Ela não pode ser sua... pois ela disse ser minha... – meu sorriso aumentou ao vê-lo em fúria.

-Mentiroso!

-Se ela estivesse aqui poderia confirmar minha história... – soltei um suspiro – Mas ela não está...

-E por culpa sua, eu aposto!

-Claro que é culpa minha! Sempre é! – sorri e ele pareceu confuso – Surpreso? Eu sei que metade da culpa foi minha, a outra metade sua por corteja-la.

-Minha? Você está brincando!

-Não... eu realmente briguei com ela por culpa sua. Me enciumei, discutimos e ela foi embora. Simples, não?

-E agora ela não vai mais voltar?

-Vá atrás da Ayame... A Kagome não volta... – soltei um sorriso passando por ele.

-Se um dia você vir a Kagome... Mande recordações minhas...

-SE eu vir, eu mando...

-Adeus cara-de-cachorro...

-Já vai tarde... – falei seguindo meu caminho rumo ao vilarejo da velhota.

Caminhei por uns bons minutos... Tão longos minutos que pareceram-me horas... Horas que nos separam junto com os malditos meses e anos e décadas e séculos... E brigas e ciúmes e desconfiança... E a tristeza toma conta de meu peito... a maldita tristeza que sempre me atrapalha, me atormenta, me maltrata... Quero ser livre, fedelha... Livre desse amor mortífero...

Respiro fundo ao ver Kikyou correr em minha direção e enlaçar meu braço do modo como você, fedelha, costumava fazer... Do mesmo jeito, sem botar nem tirar... Nesse momento eu tornei a odiá-la, fedelha... odiar o modo como nos separamos... odiar a nossa distância... odiar a dor que você deixou em mim... a saudade...

-E então? Está mais calmo?

-... – permaneci em silêncio... Será que ela nunca vai perceber que eu estou eternamente de mau-humor?

-Hump... Já vi que não...

-Se acostume... Ou então vá embora.

-Quer tanto se livrar de mim?

-Percebeu, é?

-Inu-Yasha! O que há de errado? Você não era assim!

-Pois agora sou... – murmurei adentrando a cabana da velhota Kaede.

-Até quando vai guardar essa mochila, Inu-Yasha? – a velhota Kaede indagou-me mostrando a mochila de Kagome no chão. Pude ouvir Kikyou bufar.

-Não a estou guardando... Aquela fedelha que esqueceu aqui, se ela precisar que venha buscar! – exclamei sentando-me perto da porta. Kikyou ao meu lado.

-Você sabe muito bem que ela não pode vir pra cá, Inu-Yasha!

-Então ficará sem a maldita mochila.

-Não seria mais prudente você parar de birra e ir lá levar isso a ela?

-Claro que não, irmã Kaede! Por que ele iria querer ir lá?

-Ora, minha irmã... Ele poderia entregar a mochila e fazer as pazes com Kagome, só pra ver se esse mau-humor melhora.

-Assim é que não vai melhorar, velhota.

-A quem você quer enganar, Inu-Yasha? Todos sabem que você ficou desse jeito depois que a Senhorita Kagome foi embora.

-Pare de falar besteiras seu monge de uma figa!

-Besteiras não! Ele está coberto de razão!

-Pare de defender seu namoradinho, Sango!

-Mas ele está falando a verdade!

-Não está nada! Parem de me enlouquecer! – levantei-me impacientemente.

-Então a verdade é que você ama aquela menina? Inu-Yasha?

-Ora! Pare de besteiras você também! Você devia saber que eu só amo a você, Kagome! – encarei Kikyou e pude notar seus olhos marejados. O que eu disse mesmo?

-Agora diga que é mentira, seu cabeça dura! Até trocar o nome da Kikyou pelo da Kagome você já fez!

-Fiz? – indaguei olhando para Sango.

-Acabou de fazer. – ela afirmou sorrindo vitoriosa.

-Merda! Parem de me confundir! – saí correndo cabana a fora enquanto o sol começava a se pôr.

Corri chegando rapidamente na floresta onde adentrei em silêncio. Parei... o coração disparado, a cabeça latejando, a respiração faltando nos pulmões... Comecei a caminhar... meus pés me guiavam... Tentei colocar os pensamentos em ordem, mas fracassei... Eu sei que eu amo a Kagome... mas não era pra isso ser revelado tão cedo... Mas eles não deixaram passar do hoje... AQUELES TRÊS! Ainda lembram-me de minha fedelha! Repousei uma das mãos no caule da Árvore Sagrada... fechei os olhos deixando aquela paz me envolver...

Já não agüento mais esse sofrimento e essa saudade... Não importam as conseqüências, já tomei minha decisão!

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Hello! Vortiiiiiiiii! E mais cedo ainda!uhaushuhauhs! . Ahhhh! Tenho um pedido especial pra fazer a **TODOS** vocês! Preciso da opinião de todos que estão curtindo essa fic... Como vocês preferem o final? "Viveram felizes para sempre..." ou "Morte dolorosa e cruel..." ? u.u Eu ainda estou em dúvida... Podem me ajudar? Agradeçooooo!

Agora... vamos às reviews!

**Bia Landgraf**Isso aí! Não vale a pena chorar pelas bobagens deles dois... hehehhehe... . Bjuxxxx!

**Uchiha Lara: **Realmente a K-chan está obcecada pelo Inu-Yasha... talvez seja essa obsessão que não a deixa cometer uma loucura. Hehehe... Ela o quer de qualquer jeito! Hihihihihi! E... se eles vão se acertar eu num vou dizer... hihihihi! Eu ainda mato alguém de tanto suspense! O.o Desculpe... o.O . Bjuxxxx!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto**hehehhehe! Olha, não faço nem idéia se a dor deles passa, mas provavelmente sim... Se eles se encontrarem provavelmente vai ser na Era Atual, já q a K-chan ta sem a Jóia... hehehheh! . Bjuxxxx!

**neiva: **hehehhehehhe! Bom que gosotu... . Bjuxxx!

Quero agradecer a todos que estão curtindo a fic! Muito muito muito obrigada! Agradeço também pelas reviews! DOMO ARIGATOU! MINNA MINNA MINNA! . Bjuxxxx!


	6. Capítulo 5 Devaneios

Poemas

Capítulo 5 – Devaneios

**Devaneios**

By: Jorleide Arruda

Vi você chegando num rastro de luz,

Sua sombra refletindo nas paredes do meu quarto em penumbra,

Se esgueirando pela janela entreaberta!

Vi a luz sumindo e se decompondo,

Ficando somente o seu perfil, sua compostura passiva.

Vi você penetrar na intimidade do meu silêncio,

Chegando perto do meu leito, estudando meus traços!

Vi você afagar os meus cabelos, pegar na minha mão

E me roubar um beijo!

Vi seus olhos penetrando nos meus a me queimar a alma,

Senti seu coração gritando por mim num lânguido desejo!

Vi você recuar, com medo de me tocar,

De trair minha inocência...

De me acordar!

Vi você se levantar devagar,

Se transformar novamente num rastro de luz,

E sumir pela escuridão da noite como se nunca tivesse existido.

Abra os olhos... acordo!

Devaneios apenas!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Levantei- me da mesa sorrindo para mamãe que pega a louça de minhas mãos para lavar. "Deixe que eu lavo, mamãe..." pedi soltando um sorriso (falso) ainda maior. Ela me agradeceu secando as mãos e seguindo para a sala. Olhei para a janela a minha frente... o sol brilhando lá fora, os pássaros rodeando a casa, o vento quente aquecendo meu corpo e brincando com meus cabelos... Chegara a primavera...

Mal podia esperar para sair correndo e sorrindo em busca de flores para enfeitar meu quarto... Flores belas que causem uma falsa impressão de felicidade... Flores vivas que afastem a morte perante a visão dos outros... Flores cheirosas, delicadas... felizes, harmônicas... Flores contrárias a minha decadente alma...

Terminei o pequeno serviço de minha mãe rumando para a sala. Sentei-me no sofá respirando fundo e ligando a televisão... Passa canal, passa outro, outro e mais outro... Nada... nada de interessante... Nada que prenda minha atenção desviando-a de você, meu amado feiticeiro... O telefone toca... elevo-me atendendo-o em seguida.

-Alô?

-Oi Kagome! É a Yuka!

-Oi Yuka! Como está?

-To bem! E você? Está melhor?

-Estou sim!

-Eu e as meninas tínhamos ido te visitar agora e nos disseram que você já havia voltado pra casa!

-É sim... – sorri – Eu pedi pra mamãe me trazer... Eu já estava cansada de todo aquele branco! – nós duas rimos.

-E então... podemos te fazer uma visita?

-Claro! Seria ótimo!

-Que bom! Estamos indo! Tchau!

-Tchau! – sorri desligando o aparelho e colocando-o na base – Mamãe, as meninas vão vir aqui, posso convida-las pra almoçar? – pedi ao ver mamãe aparecer na sala.

-Claro que pode minha querida! Vai ser muito bom que conversem! Faz bastante tempo que vocês não se vêem!

-Obrigada mamãe... – sorri subindo para meu quarto encontrando Souta lá dentro - O você ta fazendo aqui moleque? – pedi vendo-o se levantar de minha cama.

-Eu sei que você não dormiu essa noite... Vai ser como antes de você ir pro hospital? Quer voltar pra lá, é?

-Calma Souta! – sorri indo até ele e o abraçando – Eu estava com saudade daqui... Queria fitar a lua da janela, sorrir para as estrelas, acariciar o porta-retratos, abraçar meu travesseiro... Foi só essa noite, prometo! – sorri afastando-me um pouco dele.

-Se você ficar acordada hoje eu juro que conto pra mamãe!

-Tudo bem, Souta... Não se preocupe com isso, ta?

-Ta... Mas eu avisei!

-Eu sei maninho... – sorri abraçando-lhe outra vez. Eu sentia saudades desse moleque... – Agora você desce lá na sala e espera minhas amigas, ta? Diz pra elas subirem?

-Ta... – ele sorriu se afastando de mim e indo para a porta.

-Diga pra mamãe que quero ir a floricultura hoje...

-Mais rosas?

-Não... – sorri vendo-o abrir a porta – Quero várias flores!

-Certo. – ele sorriu saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

Respirei fundo atirando-me sobre a cama. Abracei meu travesseiro aspirando seu perfume... "Droga..." murmurei atirando o travesseiro no chão. Mamãe havia lavado a fronha... agora não havia nem sombra do seu encantador perfume, Inu-Yasha... Agora você me deixou completamente...

Senti meus olhos se encherem de água... Chorei... chorei alto... os soluços já começavam a me incomodar quando senti algo afundar minha cama poucos centímetros. Abri meus olhos vendo mamãe acariciar minha face com um sorriso no rosto. Tentei sorrir, mas não consegui... as lágrimas me venceram... Sentei na cama abraçando mamãe com força.

-Shhh... Fique calma querida... Estou aqui... – a senti afagar meus cabelos.

Ela não entendia... Eu não conseguia me acalmar! Eu não me conformava em perder aquele tão precioso cheiro também! Eu o queria de volta! Queria senti-lo outra vez! Eu precisava! Muito! Eu estava fora de controle!

-Querida, suas amigas estão chegando você não quer preocupa-las, quer?

-Não... – murmurei com a voz fraca.

-Então lave esse rostinho e desça pegar os chás, tudo bem?

-Aham... – murmurei sentindo-a me soltar e se levantar.

-Qualquer coisa que precisar me chame, tudo bem?

-Sim... – sorri levemente levantando-me da cama e a arrumando. Pus o travesseiro sobre a cama saindo do quarto e indo ao banheiro.

Desci as escadas seguindo à cozinha onde mamãe começava a se preparar para fazer o almoço. Sim... ela havia puxado seu enorme livro de receitas para decidir o que nos servir... Ela gasta mais de meia hora por manhã fazendo isso... "São tantas opções!" diz ela. "Ah, se fosse assim no amor também... Minha única opção é sofrer calada..." penso eu. Sorri pegando os chás para retornar para meu quarto. Ao colocar meus pés no corredor vi minhas amigas chegando.

-Olá meninas!

-Oi Kagome! – elas me cumprimentaram em um coro sorridente.

-Tudo bem com vocês?

-Claro! – as três riram.

-A Yuka nos contou que você já está melhor. – Eri sorriu levemente.

-Aham... – sorri começando a subir as escadas – Vamos lá pra cima?

-Claro! – responderam juntas outra vez.

Subimos para meu quarto onde passamos o resto da manhã conversando. Ríamos, brincávamos... eu podia parecer uma garota normal e sem problemas, mas... eu devo ter sido artista em outra encarnação... Eu nunca voltaria a ser aquela Kagome de antes... Nunca mais sorriria de verdade... nunca mais brincaria com o mesmo entusiasmo... Tudo por sua causa, Feiticeiro... Sua culpa de ter roubado meu coração e ter me deixado aqui sozinha... Culpa sua eu ser só metade... a minha outra metade você que deveria completar...

Logo depois do almoço nos dirigimos para a floricultura que eu tanto queria visitar... Comprei diversos tipos de flores de todas as cores... Queria ver meu quarto alegre para que eu consiga esconder o negro de minha alma por mais um tempo.

Aproveitamos e acabamos indo a algumas lojas e também ao supermercado. Apesar de carregadas de sacolas ainda paramos para tomar um sorvete na praça. Mais tarde pouco antes do sol se pôr nós chegamos em minha casa. Todas sorrindo, felizes... eu muito "feliz"...

-Venham aqui amanhã de novo! E convidem o Houjo.

-O Houjo? – Ayumi indagou pensativa.

-É... preciso agradecer as flores que ele me mandou quando eu estava no hospital.

-Ah... – Yuka sorriu – A gente convida ele sim!

-Bom... até logo Kagome! – Eri sorriu começando a descer as escadarias do templo.

-Tchau meninas...

-A gente se vê! – Ayumi sorriu seguindo junto com as outras duas.

Deixei um falso e desanimado sorriso brotar em meus lábios... Caminhei alguns passos até a Árvore Sagrada. Sorri para ela... ou ao menos tentei sorrir pra ela... Encostei minhas mãos em seu caule, sentindo-me mais calma... fechei meus olhos respirando fundo...

-Eu quero te ver... meu Inu-Yasha... – murmurei soltando um sorriso leve, como se aquela árvore pudesse guiar meu pedido a ele.

Afastei-me dela encaminhando-me para minha casa. Por alguns segundos pensei ter ouvido meu nome... tão baixinho que não passaria de um sussurro. Olhei em minha volta e não havia nada. Suspirei adentrando em casa e subindo em seguida para meu quarto.

Meu coração doía... eu não sei quanto tempo mais posso durar desse jeito. Não que eu queira me matar, mas... seria muito melhor do que viver com esse sofrimento, essa agonia... Eu não consigo me acostumar com tanta dor... Meu mundo está desmoronando pouco a pouco e a vida está se esvaindo... Em pouco tempo acho que estarei livre desse corpo. Não por minha culpa! E sim por sua... Feiticeiro...

Deitei-me na cama... Me sentia exausta depois daquele dia agitado ao lado de minhas amigas. Mas não o suficiente para querer dormir e tornar a sonhar com você... feiticeiro bobo... Apenas fechei meus olhos sentindo a brisa entrar pela janela e passear por meu quarto.

Ouvi barulhos estranhos... diferentes do que se escutaria normalmente. Abri levemente meus olhos podendo notar uma silueta humana "desenhada" na parede de meu quarto. Fiquei com medo... fechei meus olhos com força.

Pude ouvir sons de passos adentrando meu quarto lentamente. Meu coração disparou... Estava tudo quieto novamente a não ser por uma incômoda respiração agitada perto de mim. Meu medo aumentou. O que estava acontecendo?

Senti o colchão sobre cama afundar alguns centímetros e meu coração bateu mais forte. Não tive coragem suficiente para abrir os olhos, permanecia com eles cerrados. Algo quente e macio tocou minha face com doçura... um toque muito familiar que escorregou para meus cabelos acariciando-os levemente. Senti-me relaxar...

A caricia em meus cabelos continuava e eu sentia-me adormecer aos poucos... Senti minha mão ser envolvida e um leve beijo nela fora depositado. Meu coração disparou outra vez... Senti o toque retornar para minha face com leveza e carinho. Pensei em abrir meus olhos, mas desisti completamente ao sentir algo fixar-se contra meus lábios.

Alguém havia me beijado... um beijo suave, mas cálido... Respirei fundo sentindo o cheiro que eu mais adorava na face da Terra. Meus olhos se abriram rapidamente junto com o coração que tornava a disparar.

Não havia ninguém ali... Nem um rastro... Fora um sonho... Corrijo-me, foi um lindo sonho... Toquei meus lábios levemente com a ponta dos dedos. Mas se fora um sonho, por que meus lábios estavam levemente molhados?

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hello! Tudo blz? Desculpem-me pela demora, mas eu tive um pequeno (grande) problema com a net e com o monitor (podre) do pc do pai (q o idiota do meu irmão insiste em dizer q é dele... u.ú). Bom... agora estou de vorta! Uhuuuuuuuuuuuu! Uhaushiuahisuhuhaiushuahuih!

**Reviews!**

**Obrigadinho pelas reviews a: Paulinha-chan** (uahushauhsuhau! Não se preocupe! Ao menos por enquanto o Inu não vai se matar! Ahuhashauhsuha!), **Bia Landgraf** (uahsuhua! Q bom que gostou desse final de capítulo! Yahsuhauhsu! Q bom q não chorou menina! Iuaisuausiau!), **Gheisinha Kinomoto** ( uahsuhauhsua! Não se preocupe... provavelmente o Inu vá atrás dela! Mas isso é só no próximo capítulo! Auhsuhauhsuha!) , **agomeinuy** ( uahuahuauh! Eu tbm axo q tenha que ser final feliz, mas é q pode ser que tenha alguém que não, néh? Uahuahuau! Bigadu pela ajuda!), **neiva** ( hehheh! Tbm axo q eles merecem um final feliz depois de tanto sofrimento! Hehehehheueahuah! Bigadu pela ajuda!), **Nicole Barros Casella **(hehehhe! Que bom que está lendo a fic e q está opinando! Bigadu pela ajuda!).

**Preciso da opinião de todos que estão curtindo essa fic... Como vocês preferem o final? "Viveram felizes para sempre..." ou "Morte dolorosa e cruel..." ? u.u Podem me ajudar? Quero ainda mais opiniões! . hehehe! **

DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA PESSOAL! Bjuxxxx pra vocês e até o próximo capítulooooo!


	7. Capítulo 6 Quero Você

Poemas

**TÃRÃ! **Recadinho bááááásico! Pessoal, obrigadinho pelas opiniões eeeeeeeee... **EU JÁ TERMINEI A FIIIIIIICCCCCC!** Com o final mais votado, é lógico! Uhuhuhuh! Ela vai ter no total 11 capítulos e o prólogo... Bem curtinha... T.T Mas ta bem bonitinhu o final! Hihihihih! Quero dizer... eu gostei néh... XD Qualquer reclamação fiquem a vontade! Beijos!

Vamos às reviews! 

**Prica-chan: **Muitíssimo obrigada pela ajuda na escolha do final! E que bom que está gostando da fic! Me esforcei muito pra faze-la! Ihihihihh!

**Bia Landgraf**Ótimo que está gostando! Só espero que o final agrade a você e aos outros... Não estou muito certa se o final está bom o suficiente... iahauhauhauauh!

**neiva: **Desculpe! Não chore não! T.T Buááá! E vô chora juntooooo! Snifh! Snifh! Hihihihih! Ah! Tem certeza que quer que ele vá atrás dela? Então... leia esse capítulo!uhuhuhuh!

**Ágatha Kuchiki: **Muitíssimo obrigada pela ajuda! Mas como você vai ver, eu não consegui me segurar! Chega de sofrer! T.T Desculpe... mas eu não agüentei! Não fica brava comigo por favor! Ihhhihihi!

**Raquel: **Não chora não, viu! Huhauau! E aqui está a continuação! Iahaihaiassuahia!

**Paulinha-chan: **Opa! Mais uma que está gostando! Que bom! XD uuhauuahuauia!

**Uchiha Lara: **Muitíssimo obrigada pela opinião do final! Eeeee... como vc verá, o Inu não vai massacrar mais ninguém! Uhu! Uasiuhaihsduha!

Muito abrigada a todos que me ajudaram na escolha do final e a todos que vem deixando reviews! Estou muito, muito, muito grata! Bjuxxxx a todos!

Capítulo 6 – Quero Você

Quero você 

By: safadinhodf

No início era só amizade

Com um tempo aquela amizade foi se transformando

E em meu pensamento era só você

Tudo o que via

Tudo o que fazia

Era pensando em você

No Início era só amizade

E ela foi se transformando

Você não percebia, mas eu já gostava de você

Tudo o que eu queria

Tudo o que eu teria

Era pensando em você

Com um tempo aquela amizade se transformou

Num amor puro e verdadeiro

Você já percebia, mas não sabia o que fazer

Eu tentei diversas vezes me aproximar sem te afastar

Sem perder o elo que nos unia

A nossa amizade

Eu me lembro... de quando você falava comigo

Vinha com aquele sorriso maroto

Com aquela voz macia

Meu coração batia

Meu sangue fervia

Eu já não via mais saída

A não ser me entregar e lutar

Correr atrás do meu amor

Correr atrás de você meu amor

Eu não tinha esperança

Você vivia rodeada de pessoas

E eu era só mais um

Mas estava enganado

Você me queria tanto quanto eu a você

Eu não imaginava que você... você me amava

Lutei, lutei, lutei

Mas não o bastante

Deveria ter ido até o fim

Agora não sei o que fazer...

Te perdi!

Me perdi...

Perdi tudo que tinha

Tudo que conquistei

Nadei, nadei e morri

Eu digo tudo isso

Porque não sei mais o que fazer

Agora estou mandando essa mensagem para você

Para que você entenda o que eu sinto

Entenda o que eu quero

Entenda que a única coisa que eu quero é você

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Eu quero te ver... meu Inu-Yasha...

Abri meus olhos no mesmo instante em que ouvi aquela doce e angelical voz se pronunciar baixinho. Eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar! Era a Kagome! Tenho certeza! Meu coração estava disparado e minha respiração desregulada. Olhei ao meu redor, mas não havia ninguém... "Kagome..." murmurei sentindo um alívio imediato em meu peito... Ela queria me ver! Sim! Ela queria!

Soltei um enorme sorriso pulando para cima da Árvore Sagrada. É só esperar os idiotas dormirem para que eu pegue a mochila da Kagome e pule o poço atrás dela. Eu já havia me decidido por ir vê-la, agora ao descobrir que ela também quer me ver, minha vontade é ainda maior e minha impaciência também. Mas esperei...

Minutos depois saí em disparada até a cabana da velhota encontrando Miroku na porta.

-Resolveu voltar, é?

-Mas já estou de saída.

-Vai aonde?

-Eu? – adentrei a cabana da velhota tomando a mochila de Kagome em mãos – Adivinha? – indaguei ao passar por ele.

-Boa sorte... você vai precisar.

-Não... – soltei um sorriso que, como pude ver, o surpreendeu – Ela também quer me ver... – abanei-lhe tornando a correr na direção da floresta.

O caminho me pareceu bem mais curto do que antes. Em questão de minutos eu me encontrava frente a frente com o Poço-come-ossos. Respirei fundo saltando poço adentro... um sorriso verdadeiro me pintava os lábios levemente. Senti-me flutuar por um segundo e em seguida senti o chão abaixo de meus pés. Eu havia chegado...

Meu coração disparou... Eu podia sentir o agridoce cheiro dela de longe... era tão reconfortante... Aspirei mais daquele perfume que eu amo de paixão... Deixei a mochila dela ao lado do poço rumando para a janela de seu quarto que, felizmente, estava aberta. Saltei no parapeito da janela parando para fitá-la... ela dormia... Sim... dormia como um anjo... tão bela quanto qualquer uma das flores que enfeitavam seu quarto.

Lentamente pus-me dentro daquele recinto tão familiar para meus olhos e de cheiro tão agradável. Aquele aroma tão delicado tomava conta de meu ser me entorpecendo. Sentei-me de vagar ao seu lado começando a acariciar-lhe a face tão pálida. Não, ela não era assim... não tão branca, não tão frágil! Comecei a acariciar-lhe as madeixas negras sempre tão sedosas... Seu corpo pareceu relaxar...

Sorri pegando uma de suas mãos e dando-lhe um leve beijo, pele tão macia... Meu coração badalou com força antes de eu tornar a acariciar-lhe a face gentilmente... Não pude me controlar, era saudade demais! Em cerca de segundos percebia meus lábios colados nos dela... Ahhhh... que sensação agradável... Senti-a respirar fundo. Ela ia acordar! Senti medo... um estranho medo de ser rejeitado por ela...

Em um rápido movimento me pus janela a fora, fui para meu esconderijo entre as árvores. Meu coração batia aceleradamente acompanhando o ritmo de minha respiração descontrolada. Ahhhh... eu a amo tanto! Indago-me por que não havia vindo vê-la antes... Tanto tempo separados, eu sofrendo mais do que se estivesse gravemente ferido e podendo vê-la quando quisesse! Sou um idiota mesmo... Kagome sempre me disse isso, mas eu nunca acreditei!

Fechei meus olhos... O sol não tardou a iluminar tudo ao meu redor, mas eu me mantive escondido... E aquele cheiro... estava por toda parte... Era como se Kagome estivesse ao meu lado de tão forte que era seu perfume tão gostoso... Senti meus olhos pesarem, uma paz estranha se apoderara de mim... Sorri antes de entregar-me ao sono.

-Oi meninas! Oi Houjo! Que bom que chegaram!

Acordei ouvindo sua voz agitada chamando por alguém. Me levantei continuando escondido entre as árvores, mas mantendo meus olhos grudados nela.

-Olá Kagome! – aquelas três amigas dela exclamaram em uníssono.

-Olá Higurashi! – foi a vez daquele... pivete responder ao cumprimento dela.

-Que tal ficarmos conversando um pouco aqui fora? A mamãe deixou algumas cadeiras aqui pra nós enquanto ela termina de lavar a casa! – ela sorriu. Mas de um modo diferente... ela parecia estranhamente... feliz...

Meu coração disparou por dois motivos que me atormentavam. Dos dois eu tentava encontrar o menos ruim. Ou ela está muito feliz sem mim, ou ela está caidinha por aquele pivete idiota!

-Pode ser Kagome! Aqui está bem agradável, não é? – a tal da... hum... com é mesmo o nome? Hum... CAH! Já sei! A tal da Ayumi se pronunciou.

-Com certeza! – hum... Eri falou sorrindo – Kagome, pode me responder uma coisa?

-O que é?

-Por que essa árvore... – ela apontou para a Árvore Sagrada – nunca floresce?

-Hum?

-Sempre quando chega a primavera quase todas as árvores se enchem de flores, menos essa... Você sabe o por quê?

-Se eu sei...? – ela parou de falar parecendo muito pensativa – Não sei! – ela sorriu encarando a Árvore Sagrada – Talvez o vovô saiba! – pude notar seu olhar abatido sobre a árvore à frente.

-Não se preocupe... estou aqui, Kagome... – sussurrei quase que inconscientemente.

-Ahhhh... Pensei que você soubesse! – a outra reclamou sorrindo.

-Vovô deve ter me falado algum dia... mas eu nunca presto atenção nas histórias dele! – ela riu corando um pouco. Dei um meio sorriso... é claro que ela sabia o por quê da Árvore Sagrada nunca florescer... aquela tonta!

-Pois devia! Elas são verdadeiras!

-Ah! Vovô!

-Alguém quer ouvir a história da Jóia de Quatro Almas? – pude ver o velho puxar um amuleto com uma cópia da Jóia de Quatro Almas.

-Seria maravilhoso! – o pivete falou sorrindo. Olhei-o rapidamente com desprezo desviando o olhar para a face desanimada de Kagome.

-A história da Jóia de Quatro Almas começou há mais de...!

-Não pode ser outra história, não? Essa já me encheu o saco... – Kagome se pronunciou fitando o céu azul.

-Mas você disse nunca ouviu uma história que eu contei! – o velho persistiu segurando o amuleto com firmeza.

-Essa eu ouvi demais vovô... ouvi demais...

-Quando? – Eri indagou-a.

-A Sango me contou...

-Sango? – os quatro indagaram fazendo Kagome corar. Ri baixinho.

-É... uma amiga minha... A Jóia se originou no vilarejo del... hum... no vilarejo de um clã de exterminadores de youkais há mais de cinqüenta... desculpem... há mais de quinhentos e cinqüenta anos. A jóia se constitui de...! Vocês querem mesmo ouvir isso? É tão chato... – ela suspirou encarando a Árvore Sagrada.

-Claro que queremos Higurashi! É fascinante!

-Babaca... não ia achar tão fascinante se você tivesse que recuperar os fragmentos dessa maldita jóia... E ainda pra piorar lutar contra youkais fracos e insignificantes... como o Naraku... – murmurei soltando um sorriso coberto de escárnio.

-Ah...!

-Kagome, querida! Fiz uns biscoitinhos pra vocês!

-Obrigada mãe! – Kagome se levantou sorrindo – Eu já volto gente!

-E eu também... – murmurei sorrindo e começando a caminhar entre as árvores.

Dei um salto escondendo-me na parte de trás da casa de Kagome... Ufa! Felizmente ninguém me viu!

-Irmão cachorro?

-Urgh! – congelei me virando na direção do garoto que brincava com aquela coisa redonda toda preta e branca.

-Que bom que você veio! A mana ta piradinha por sua causa! Chegou a ir pro hospital!

-"Hospi"... o que?

-Você não sabe o que é um hospital? – ele me indagou e eu neguei – É um lugar aonde as pessoas vão quando estão muito, muito doentes. Daí só saem de lá quando estão melhores! A mana voltou pra casa antes de ontem.

-Então... ela sentiu minha falta?

-Aham! Ela só ficava trancada no quarto dela agarrada ao travesseiro ou alisando um porta-retratos que tem a foto de vocês. E ela chorava muito!

-Hum... – senti-me realmente culpado... Meu coração doía ainda mais do que quando eu estava na Era Feudal.

-Mas agora vai ficar tudo bem, não é? Você vai ficar aqui e cuidar dela, não vai?

-Vou sim... – sorri levemente vendo o rosto dele se iluminar – Você pode me trazer uma dessas coisas aí de colocar na cabeça? – pedi apontando para o aquela coisinha que ele tinha sobre a cabeça.

-Ah! Um boné?

-É! Isso mesmo!

-Pegue o meu! Eu pego outro pra mim depois! – ele sorriu me estendendo o tal boné.

-Obrigado garoto. – sorri começando a andar – Ei! Não conte pra ninguém que estou aqui, ok? Nem pra sua mãe! – ele me olhou confuso e eu aumentei o sorriso – É uma surpresa!

-Ah... entendi!

-Finalmente Kagome! Pensei que a gente ia ter que ver se ainda estava viva!

-Ótimo... – corri até a frente da casa vendo Kagome carregar uma bandeja de biscoitos em uma mão e uma "sei lá o quê" na outra.

-Cruzes! Isso pesa! – ouvi-a sussurrar parando de caminhar um pouco. Sorri me aproximando dela. Notei os olhares surpresos de suas amigas então aumentei o sorriso – Ei! Parem de me olhar assim e venham me ajudar!

-Quer que eu te ajude, Kagome? – indaguei-lhe aos ouvidos com um sorriso gigantesco. Pude ouvir o coração dela acelerar o batimento e a respiração descompassar inteiramente.

-Inu...Yasha...? – ela murmurou e eu peguei a "sei lá o quê" com uma das mãos, repousando a mão que me restava em sua cintura.

-Claro... quem mais seria? – murmurei soltando-lhe e caminhando até a frente das amigas dela que sorriam – Que é isso velhote?

-É um banquinho! – Yuka sorriu pegando o tal "banquinho" em mãos a abrindo e colocando no chão.

-Hum... legal... – fui até Kagome pegando os biscoitos e os colocando sobre o banquinho. Olhei para Kagome que permanecia com os orbes arregalados e parada no mesmo lugar – Que foi, Kagome? Venha logo antes que eu coma todos os biscoitos!

-Inu...Yasha! – ela correu em minha direção enlaçando minha cintura em um abraço apertado. Sorri apertando-lhe o corpo contra o meu – Por que você demorou tanto, seu idiota? – ela socou meu peito com força.

-Pensei que me odiasse...

-E quem disse que eu não odeio? – ela insistiu me batendo – Seu idiota! Idiota! Idiota!

-Então me odeia? – sorri acariciando-lhe os cabelos e ela insistia em me socar o peito.

-Claro que odeio, seu idiota! – ela parou de me bater enlaçando-me a cintura.

-Estou aqui agora! Não está satisfeita? Pare de chorar!

-Eu vou chorar sim! – ela insistiu escondendo a face em meu peito. Sorri soltando um suspiro.

-Você sabe que eu odeio te ver chorando, não sabe?

-Eu te odeio... – ela murmurou soltando um suspiro.

-Eu também te odeio, fedelha... minha fedelha...

-Querida! O suco está pronto! Venham buscar seus copos!

-Oba! Suco! – Ayumi foi a primeira a levantar sendo seguida pelas outras duas e pelo pivete.

-Vamos lá, Kagome?

-Vamos! – ela abriu um sorriso me puxando em direção da casa.

-Ei velhote! Não deixe esses biscoitos sozinhos!

-Bah...

Kagome começou a rir e saiu correndo na minha frente. Sorri adentrando a casa dela lentamente ainda ouvindo-a rir.

-Mamãe! Acho melhor a Senhora servir mais um copo!

-Hum? Por que querida?

Era minha vez...

-Oi Senhora Higurashi... – sorri adentrando a cozinha.

-Oh! Inu-Yasha! Quando foi que chegou?

-Ontem à noite...

-Ontem à noite? – Kagome indagou virando-se na minha direção.

-É... Por que? – indaguei-lhe confuso.

-Então... – vi o sorriso de sua face aumentar – Foi você!

-Quê...? – mal pude indagar-lhe e já senti seus braços quentes enroscarem-me o pescoço fazendo nossos lábios se encontrarem.

Senti meus olhos arregalarem-se por alguns segundos com o ato inesperado por parte dela. Sorri fechando os olhos e retribuindo-lhe aquele tão doce afeto... Ahhh... como eu sentia falta daqueles lábios! Daqueles braços! Daquele cheiro! Ah... Como eu sentia sua falta, minha fedelha!

-Foi você que me beijou ontem à noite... – ela afirmou encarando-me os olhos – Não foi?

-Eu? – indaguei sorrindo e ela assentiu com a cabeça – Não, Kagome! Imagina! – falei sarcasticamente sentindo-a me abraçar outra vez.

-Tonto! Por que não ficou lá comigo?

-Eu... tive medo...

-Medo de que? Medo que meu avô viesse te dar vassouradas no meio da noite?

-Medo que você não gostasse mais de mim... Medo de ter sido precipitado e ter estragado a chance de estar ao seu lado outra vez...

-Inu-Yasha... – ela sorriu acariciando minha face levemente.

-Ahhhh! Que bonitinhoooooo! – as três amigas dela gritaram fazendo-me enrubescer.

-Ahhhh! Kagome! Arruma o irmão dele pra mim, vai! – Yuka sorriu enquanto eu começava a rir.

-Menina não fale uma coisa dessas! Você não vai querer conhecer o Sesshoumaru...

-Se ele for tão fofinho quanto você eu quero!

-... – olhei pra Kagome com a sobrancelha elevada e ela me encarou levemente rubra. Rimos em coro – Ele pode até parecer "fofinho", mas é mais frio que gelo!

-O irmão dele jamais se apaixonaria! Ele tem coração gelado! – Kagome sorriu – E é muito rude com as mulheres... acho que é mau de família... – Kagome colocou a mão no queixo parecendo pensativa.

-Ei! – exclamei indignado com aquelas palavras.

-Ahhh... nem vem! Você é rude sim! – ela me encarou com um sorriso.

-Não sou não!

-É sim!

-Não sou não!

-É sim!

-Não sou não!

-Inu-Yasha... SENT...! – ela começou a falar aquela maldita palavra para ativar o kotodama e eu a calei com um beijo. Um leve toque de lábios que nós trocamos gentilmente – Eu vou te matar... – ela murmurou sorrindo.

-Não se eu fizer isso primeiro... – sorri levemente acariciando-lhe a face.

-Que indecência é essa na minha cozinha? – olhei para a porta vendo o velhote ali com uma vassoura na mão. Engoli seco... ops...

-Ah... vovô... não é hora para ataques antiquados!

-Antiquado? Antiquado?

-Vovô... Pode chamar o Souta pra mim? Vou preparar mais biscoitos! – a mãe de Kagome sorriu e o velhote resmungou algo saindo em busca do garoto.

-Obrigada mamãe... Eu já estava vendo o Inu-Yasha apanhando do vovô.

-Cah... até parece... – resmunguei e ela sorriu.

-De nada querida, só cuidem para não fazerem mais isso na frente dele. Você sabe que as manias do seu avô são de outra Era!

-As minhas também... – sorri e Kagome riu me abraçando forte.

-Prontinho! Aqui está seu suco, Inu-Yasha! – a mãe de Kagome sorriu me estendendo um copo.

-Obrigado. – sorri e Kagome se afastou pegando um copo pra ela.

-Vamos lá fora gente! – Kagome abriu um sorriso puxando-me pela mão para o jardim.

O restante da tarde passamos lá fora com os amigos dela. Eu estava feliz... E via claramente que Kagome também... Nossos sorrisos, agora, podiam nascer sinceros, carinhosos... Diferentes dos que eu quase nunca soltava antes... Podíamos viver nossa alegria intensamente. Compartilhar nossas emoções, nossos desejos... Eu te amo fedelha...

O sol já estava se pondo quando nos despedimos dos amigos dela que prometeram voltar ali em breve... Mas não amanhã... Pois amanhã, o dia é só meu e de minha eterna Kagome.


	8. Capítulo 7 Foi tudo um sonho

Hello! To voltando! To voltando! Não precisam puxar as armas! Ainda sou muito nova pra morrerrrrrrrrrrr! Uahuahuahuha! Desculpem, mas dessa vez a desculpa é REALMENTE muuuuuuiiiiittttoooo horrível! É q só o pc do meu pai tem net e... O disco rígido do pc dele foi COMPLETAMENTE destruído! O.O Mas felizmente o técnico veio aqui hoje e colocou net no meu pc! Heheheh!

Como eu não tenho muito tempo hoje, agradeço a: Algum ser, Raquel, neiva, manu higurashi, Bia Landgraf, Ágatha Kuchiki, Julianna... Muitíssimo abrigada a todo mundooooo! Desculpem por não agradecer a cada uma separado, mas eu to mesmo sem tempo! T.T Desculpem! Ah! E obrigadinha por curtirem a fic!

IMPORTANTE! NÃO DEIXEM DE LER: Nesse capítulo tem umas cenas um pouquinho fortes... Mais fortes do que eram pra ser... u.u desculpem... Obrigadinha pela atenção e vamos a fic!

Ps: quem está lendo minha outra fic "Asagi Sakura" vai ter q esperar um pouquinho pq to reescrevendo o capítulo 4! XD Obrigadinha pela atenção e vamos a fic!

Poemas

Capítulo 7 – Foi tudo um sonho?

**Foi tudo um sonho?**

By: Artista Desconhecido

Eu acordei e você

Já não estava lá

Meus olhos navegaram o local

Ao meu redor...

Pude sentir a água do mar

Invadir meus olhos com violência

Como uma tempestade no oceano

Foi tudo um sonho!

Não consegui acreditar!

Abafei meus soluços no travesseiro

Eu já estava a desmoronar!

A vida tornou a se perder

Na escuridão de minha alma

Eu nada podia fazer

Já que fora tudo um sonho!

Quando eu pensei em

Com tudo acabar

Pude sentir em leve toque em meus ombros...

Ergui meus olhos encharcados

E pude ver seu doce sorriso...

A tempestade se foi...

A felicidade voltou...

Não fora um sonho, afinal!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sorri abanando para meus amigos que agora se distanciavam, não pude evitar um bocejo... eu estava cansada... muito cansada... Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos respirando fundo. Eu precisava de um banho... Reabri os olhos ao sentir-me ser envolvida em um amplexo firme.

-Vamos subir pro seu quarto? Você precisa descansar já que não tem estado bem ultimamente...

-Que? – me afastei de meu feiticeiro surpresa com o que ele havia dito – Como sabe disso?

-Seu irmão fez a gentileza de me contar isso quando eu cheguei... – ele sorriu e eu tornei a fechar os olhos.

-Preciso de um bom banho agora...

-Peço para sua mãe prepara-lo... Vá pegar outra roupa, vá!

-Certo... – sorri deixando um leve ósculo sobre seus lábios quentes – Obrigada, Inu-Yasha...

-É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você, já que a culpa é toda minha de você estar assim.

Sorri adentrando minha casa sendo seguida por ele. Comecei a subir as escadas vendo-o ir à cozinha em busca de minha mãe. Continuei meu caminho em silêncio... Não que eu esteja triste ou algo assim, mas... minha cabeça está latejando! Adentrei meu quarto indo até o guarda-roupa. Peguei um pijama em mãos sorrindo maléficamente...

Peguei mais algumas coisas rumando até o banheiro onde mamãe já havia começado a encher a banheira. Sorri pra ela e ela desceu de volta a seus afazeres. Antes de fechar a porta pude ver Inu-Yasha se dirigindo para meu quarto. "Bom menino..." pensei rindo baixinho. Ele me mataria se soubesse disso...

Tomei meu banho com calma... tentei relaxar ao máximo... Soltei um sorriso fechando os olhos... Inu-Yasha voltara pra mim... ele retornara para meus braços... Tudo até parece um sonho! Do qual tenho muito medo de acordar... Elevei-me pegando a toalha, era hora de dormir... Me mudei lentamente escovando os dentes em seguida e rumando de volta para o quarto.

-Voltei... – murmurei adentrando o quarto e fechando a porta.

Virei-me de frente para Inu-Yasha que olhava-me espantado. Sorri maliciosamente... Era justo o que eu queria seu bobinho... te provocar... Encontrava-me vestida com uma camisola curtíssima, uma micro-camisola... Apenas o busto era em um tecido mais grosso o resto era transparente em um tom de rosa claro, muito claro, quase branco. Pude notar seus lábios entreabertos e seus olhos vidrados em mim. Meu sorriso aumentou... Aproximei-me dele enlaçando os braços em seu pescoço em um abraço apertado.

-O que você está olhando, ein?

-A garota mais perfeita desse mundo... e ela é e sempre vai ser toda minha... só minha e de mais ninguém...

-Jura que ela sempre vai ser sua?

-Dou minha palavra...

-Ótimo... meu Inu-Yasha... – murmurei pressionando meus lábios contra os seus em um ritmar calmo e doce – Vamos dormir?

-Você precisa mesmo dormir, está ficando cega.

-Por que? – indaguei afastando-me um pouco dele.

-Não viu a roupa que botou? Isso se essa coisinha pode ser chamado de roupa! Não esconde nem sua calcinha!

-Não estou cega, não seu bobinho! Eu realmente quis colocar essa roupa...

-Pra que?

-Pra te provocar... – murmurei beijando-lhe os lábios.

-E provocou... – ele sorriu maliciosamente puxando-me para um beijo totalmente diferente dos outros... Calmo? Não! Doce? Não! Afobado, ardente, provocante, possessivo? Sim, sim, sim, sim!

-Vai... com... calma... – murmurei arfando após me afastar um pouco dele.

-Provocou, agora agüenta as conseqüências! – ele sorriu puxando-me para um beijo ainda mais intenso que o anterior. De onde ele tira tanto fôlego?

-Querida... trouxe um chá!

Afastei-me de Inu-Yasha vendo mamãe parada na porta do quarto. Senti minha pele esquentar-se rapidamente e pude ver mamãe sorrir. Ela colocou a bandeja sobre a cama indo até a porta do quarto.

-Vão com calma crianças... – ela deu um último sorriso fechando a porta do quarto.

-Ops... – Inu-Yasha murmurou soltando um riso.

-Ops? – indaguei virando-me em sua direção ainda vermelha – Mamãe pensando besteira sobre a gente e você diz: "Ops"?

-E daí?

-E daí que minha mãe ficou pensando coisas erradas sobre a gente por SUA causa!

-Ah... SUA causa! Você que me provocou!

-Mas você que quis me devorar!

-Talvez eu te beijasse com mais gentileza se você não me provocasse!

-Isso não muda o fato de...!

-De eu te amar... – ele sorriu docemente fazendo-me arrepiar toda – Desculpe... não me controlei...

-Tudo bem... agora não tem volta... – sorri pegando o chá em mãos e o tomando – Quer tomar algo? Chá, suco...

-Um suco cairia muito bem!

-Certo... – sorri terminando o chá em pouco tempo – Vamos lá levar isso e pegar seu suco.

-Certo... – ele me sorriu pegando a xícara e a bandeja em mãos. Entreabri os lábios para protestar, mas ele me calou com um leve ósculo – Eu insisto em levar...

-Lê pensamentos?

-Os seus sim. – ele sorriu me dando uma leve piscada – Vamos?

-Claro! – sorri enlaçando o braço restante dele – Vem! – comecei a puxar-lhe para a cozinha.

-Kagome? – Inu-Yasha se pronunciou enquanto eu servia um copo de suco para ele.

-Eu?

-Você... não quer passar um tempo na Era Feudal comigo?

-Que? – repousei a jarra do suco sobre a bancada encarando-lhe a face sorridente.

-É! Ir pra Era Feudal uns dias comigo! Todos estão com saudades!

-Eu não sei... – comecei a andar em direção da escada – Vou pensar...

-Quer que eu te ajude a pensar? – ele indagou fazendo-me parar a caminhada em frente à escada – Posso te fazer aceitar meu pedido. – ele sussurrou repousando as mãos em minha cintura enlaçando-me em um abraço.

-Como? – desafiei sentindo seus quentes lábios repousarem-se em meu pescoço.

-Posso te beijar, te abraçar, te fazer carinho... Faço o que você quiser para que vá comigo.

-O que eu quiser?

-Dependendo se o pedido não for muito escandaloso... Tudo...

-Jura? – sorri maliciosamente sentindo-o descer os beijos para meu ombro.

-Juro!

-Que indecência é essa na escada? Já não basta na cozinha?

-Vovô! Por favor! Pare com isso!

-Sou antiquado, não é? Esse moleque tem que aprender a ter mais respeito! – vovô falou pegando a vassoura das mãos da mamãe (que acabara de começar a varrer o corredor) e saiu correndo atrás do Inu-Yasha.

-Ei! Velhote! Calma aí! – Inu-Yasha exclamou correndo e desviando com facilidade das vassouradas do vovô.

-Vovô... você não tem jeito... – suspirei começando a subir as escadas.

-Ei! Kagome! Me ajuda aqui!

-Pensei que havia dito que não apanharia do meu avô... – murmurei sorrindo e continuando o caminho. Ouvi mamãe rir baixinho.

-De que lado você está? – ele parou de andar recebendo uma vassourada na cabeça – Isso doeu velhote! – ele exclamou tornando a correr.

-De lado nenhum, Inu-Yasha. E vovô, quer parar! – continuei caminhando alcançando a porta de meu quarto e abrindo-a.

-Já chega de brincadeiras, velhote! – vi Inu-Yasha sorrir sarcasticamente antes de dar um salto e parar em minha frente.

-Ei! Volte aqui moleque! – vovô berrou balançando a vassoura.

-Já chega, vocês dois! – exclamei empurrando Inu-Yasha para dentro do quarto e fechando a porta.

-Seu avô ainda me mata!

-Ele é superprotetor demais!

-Como se eu fosse te machucar ou algo assim! Eu não vivo sem você! Entende? Nunca deixaria você sofrer outra vez!

-Eu sei... – sorri entregando-lhe o suco.

-Kagome! Abra essa porta!

-Vovô, você não devia subir as escadas com tanta pressa.

-Não desvie o assunto e abra essa porta!

-Vovô... chega por hoje... – ouvi a voz de mamãe tentar acalmar o vovô.

-Che...!

-Venha vovô... Amanhã nós conversamos com eles...

-Afh... mas de amanhã não passa!

-Certo... certo... – ouvi mamãe rir.

-Kagome?

-O que é Inu-Yasha?

-Você não vai deixar seu avô me espancar com aquela porcaria, vai?

-Claro que não, bobinho! – sorri sentando ao seu lado alegremente.

-Aquilo realmente machuca!

-Oh! Tadinho do Inu-Yasha! – sorri acariciando-lhe os cabelos – O vovozinho malvado te bateu éh?

-Kagome... não fale comigo como se eu fosse uma criança, ok? - ele falou encarando-me com fúria.

-Certo... – sorri beijando-lhe a face gentilmente.

-Ótimo! – ele sorriu terminando com o suco.

-Inu-Yasha?

-Hum?

-Em que situação nos encontramos? – indaguei-lhe sentindo a face esquentar um pouco.

-Situação?

-Éh... Só amigos nós não somos... Namorados também não... O que somos afinal?

-Não sei... – ele sorriu puxando-me para seus braços após largar o copo no chão.

-E se eu disser que você é meu namorado?

-E se eu disser que não quero ser seu namorado?

-Eu te boto pra fora daqui... – apertei meus braços contra seu pescoço enquanto encarava-lhe os olhos – Te mando pra Era Feudal e provavelmente nunca te perdoaria por ter me iludido com tanto descaramento!

-E se eu disser que só penso em ser seu? – ele murmurou pouco antes de começar a me beijar o pescoço.

-Aí nós pensamos da mesma forma...

-Você também só pensa em ser sua?

-Inu-Yasha! – exclamei com indignação ouvindo-o rir baixinho – Vamos dormir?

-Se é o que você quer... – ele começou a descer os beijos outra vez.

-Certo... – murmurei com a voz já fraca. Levantei-me da cama puxando-o junto – Amanhã vamos passear?

-Por mim... – ele sorriu e eu puxei as cobertas.

-Oba! – sorri indo até o outro lado do quarto e apagando a luz – Amanhã de tardinha, pode ser? – indaguei sentindo-me chocar contra o corpo dele.

-Se você cuidar por onde anda... – senti-o segurar minhas mãos gentilmente.

-Claro! – ri baixinho começando a sentar sobre a cama.

-E depois vamos pra minha Era!

-Amanhã?

-É!

-Ah... eu queria ficar um pouco mais aqui com você... – murmurei me deitando.

-Bah... falamos disso amanhã!

-Ótimo! – sorri e pude vê-lo sentar-se no chão escorado na minha cama.

-Agora descanse...

-Inu-Yasha... – chamei-o enquanto começava a acariciar seus cabelos prateados.

-Fala...

-O que você pensa que está fazendo aí?

-Como? – pude ver seus orbes dourados encararem os meus de uma forma confusa.

-O que você está fazendo aí no chão?

-Vou ficar vigiando!

-Tonto! Quero que você suba aqui comigo!

-Co-como?

-Quero que você durma comigo! – sorri sentindo a face esquentar – Ainda estou com saudade de você...

-Eu também, minha Kagome... – ele riu baixinho levantando e se enfiando embaixo das cobertas comigo – Satisfeita?

-Ainda não... – sorri enlaçando meus braços em sua cintura e pude sentir seus braços enlaçarem minhas costas.

-E agora?

-Já está bem melhor... – sorri encarando-lhe os olhos e beijando-lhe os lábios em seguida.

-Que bom... – senti seus lábios encobrirem os meus com carinho.

Sorri ao sentir os lábios dele beijarem-me o pescoço ao menos mais uma vez. Aquilo me arrepiava toda! Seus olhos miraram os meus antes dele tornar a me beijar os lábios. Ele me apertou mais contra si intensificando o beijo... "Eu te amo demais..." ele murmurou arfando e eu sorri correspondendo com as mesmas palavras. Seu alvo tornou a ser meu pescoço e eu gemi baixinho. Aquilo era tão maravilhoso...

Em cerca de segundos pude sentir o peso de seu corpo sobre o meu enquanto ele começava a descer mais e mais os beijos. Aquilo estava me enlouquecendo! Segurei-lhe o rosto com as mãos puxando sua face para perto da minha enquanto sorria. Puxei-lhe para um beijo. Um beijo voraz, apaixonado, apaixonante! Ele parecia querer me devorar por completo!

Aqueles lábios ágeis, quentes, macios, deixavam-me sem coragem de interferir naquele ritual provocante. Sim... eu o desejava... e muito... era algo quase que incontrolável! Nossos lábios se descolaram e os dele desceram novamente para meu pescoço. Senti suas quentes e másculas mãos deslizarem por minhas pernas subindo cada vez mais levando a camisola junto. Tornei a beijar-lhe com ainda mais devoção. Eu necessitava sentir seus tão calorosos e intensos toques... sentir seus lábios devorarem os meus incansavelmente! Nos separamos outra vez e eu abracei-lhe com força.

-Inu... – murmurei com a voz falhada entre outro intenso toque labial.

-Hum...

-Acho melhor... pararmos por aqui...

-Mas eu quero ir até o fim... – ele murmurou tornando a fixar seus lábios nos meus.

-Eu também, mas... não acho uma boa idéia...

-Já fizemos isso antes... – ele sussurrou mordiscando-me a orelha. Mordi os lábios inferiores tentando impedir que o gemido saísse.

-Não na minha casa, com meu avô, meu irmão e minha mãe presentes.

-Eles não vão saber... – ele insistiu descendo os beijos para meu pescoço.

-Inu... – segurei-lhe a face entre as mãos – Eu não posso... nós não podemos... ok?

-Afh... – ele suspirou deitando-se de costas na cama e puxando-me para cima de si – Tudo bem... eu entendo...

-Eu sinto muito...

-Sei que sente... – ele sorriu beijando-me os lábios – Agora é melhor dormirmos.

-Certo... – sorri aconchegando-me em seu peito – Boa noite, Inu...

-Boa noite, Kagome...

Senti-me relaxar... Eu não queria decepciona-lo, mas... mamãe me mataria se descobrisse e é lógico que ela descobriria! "Quem sabe em uma outra noite... em outro lugar, Inu?" murmurei aconchegando-me mais e mais em seu peito quente. Em pouco tempo fui levada pelo sono...

Pisquei algumas vezes tornando a abrir os olhos... Fechei os olhos, a luz solar era a culpada... Sorri tentando abraçar um algo que não existia. Em um susto desesperador abri meus olhos sentando na cama. Vaguei o olhar ao redor... Nada... Nem sinal daquele garoto tão carinhoso que esteve aqui ontem... Esteve? Ou... Será que não foi mais um de meus sonhos?

Mordi meus lábios sentindo as lágrimas voltarem a escorrer pela face. Agarrei meu travesseiro afundando a face nele. Então havia sido minha imaginação outra vez! Mas... como? Era tudo tão real! Fiquei com vontade de quebrar tudo ao meu redor! De me atirar da maldita janela desse meu quarto! Havia sido outro sonho! Meus pensamentos desapareceram ao sentir algo pousar levemente em meu ombro. Virei minha face encarando aquele tão gentil sorriso que continuava a me encantar...

-O que aconteceu? – ele sorriu secando minhas lágrimas com as mãos.

-Inu...Yasha! – exclamei me pendurando em seu pescoço e continuando a derramar mais e mais lágrimas.

-O que aconteceu, Kagome? – senti seus braços enlaçarem-me com carinho – Pode me contar?

-Eu... tive muito medo! – insisti sentindo as lágrimas começarem a sumir.

-Medo de que? Estou aqui com você, não estou?

-Você não estava aqui... então... pensei que não tivesse passado de um sonho!

-Não foi um sonho, Kagome... Foi bem real... – senti seus braços me apertarem ainda mais contra si.

-Não me deixe! Por favor! Não me deixe! – murmurei acariciando-lhe a face.

-Não vou deixar... Nunca!

-Obrigada... – sorri escorando minha face em seu ombro...

Você não é um sonho... Inu-Yasha...


	9. Capítulo 8 Foi Sem Querer

OI OI OI! Desculpem pela demoraaaaaaaaaaa! Mas eu só pude publicar esse capítulo agora, ta? Jasuhuahushhauhsu! Acho que não tenho nada pra dizer... XD uhuhuhuuh!

Reviews!

Lillyth: uhuhuh! Que bom que está gostando da fic! To mto feliz de saber issoooo! Uhuahhauhauh! XD Bjuxxxx!

manu higurashi: huhuh! Que bom que ta gostando da fic! Aiaiaiiai! To tão contente! XD uhauhauha! O Inu e a K-chan estão arrumando as malas pra voltar pra outra Era! Auhuahahuah! Eles já vão pra Era Feudal! XD Nesse capítulo mesmo aparece a Sango e o Miroku, então não tem muito que comentar... Bjuxxxx!

Ágatha Kuchiki: hauhaua! É que eu nunca tinha feito o Inu e a K-chan tão safadinhos... auhauhuahuahuhauh! Daí eu coloquei o aviso pra ninguém reclamar despois... auhuahaua! Ah! To mto filix em saber q c ta gostando da fic! XD Bjuxxxx!

Pam-chan: NOOOOOOSSSSSSAAAAAAA! Que review enoooooorrrrrrmmmmeeeee! O.O Mas eu gosteiiiii! XD uahuahahahha! Não se preocupe! Eu não fico brava quando a pessoa diz que é a primeira review q deixa! Eu fico é muito feliz de saber que outras pessoas além das que deixaram reviews no começo, ou que deixam reviews até hoje, estão curtindo a fic! Fico muiiiiiittttoooo feliz mesmoooo!XD Fiquei ainda mais feliz em saber que a fic tocou seus sentimentos! Isso é tudo o que eu mais gosto de ouvir (E quem não fica feliz quando descobre que a história que criou está envolvendo os leitores de tal forma que os faz rir e chorar com os personagens, hein? -)! Eu acredito quando vc diz que se sentiu melhor ao ler a fic, pois eu tbm já senti isso! Em vários momentos! Com várias fics diferentes! Fico muito, muito alegre em saber me que essa minha fic também tem esse "poder"! hehehehhe! E nunca diga que vai estar enchendo meu saco ao deixar uma review! Eu AMO receber reviews! E ainda mais uma tão grande e cheia de elogios como a sua! Obrigada mesmooo! XD Hum... acho que meu comentário sobre a review tbm ficou grande, néh? ahuahuahuahau! XD Bjuxxxx!

Hummmm... acho que não tenho mais nada a dizer a não ser...

VAMOS A FIC!

Poemas

Capítulo 8 – Foi Sem Querer

Foi Sem Querer 

By: Eduardo Barrozo

Sem querer te encontro,

Se te encontro,

Sem querer te olho,

Se te olho,

Sem querer te sinto,

Se te sinto,

Sem querer descubro que te amo.

Mas como todas as coisas da vida

Sem querer pedimos desculpas.

Desculpa por te encontrar,

Desculpa por te olhar,

Desculpa por te sentir,

Mas desculpa mesmo foi por te amar

FOI SEM QUERER.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Me afastei um pouco dela alisando-lhe os cabelos macios e a pele quentinha... Sorri beijando-lhe os lábios e segurando-lhe as mãos.

-Trouxe o café da manhã... – sorri apontando a bandeja sobre a cama.

-Ah... por isso você não estava aqui! – pude vê-la sorrir secando o resto das lágrimas.

-Por isso mesmo... – peguei a bandeja em mãos vendo-a sentar-se mais para o lado.

-Senta aqui!

Senti minha face afundar com violência sobre o colchão macio da cama dela.

-AHHHHH! DESCULPE INU-YASHA!

-Não grite sua louca! – ri vendo sua face alterada – Não foi nada...

-Eu realmente não quis dizer sen...! – ela se calou piscando algumas vezes – Desculpe...

-Já disse que não foi nada, não disse? Pare de se desculpar! – ri repousando a bandeja sobre as pernas dela.

-Desculpe, eu...!

-Tonta! Pare de se desculpar! – segurei-lhe o queixo beijando-lhe os lábios carmesins – Ah! Já ia me esquecendo! – mordi um pedaço de pão.

-Esquecendo do que?

-O lobo-fedorento mandou lembranças...

-O Kouga? Quando você viu o Kouga?

-Um tempo antes de vir pra cá... Acho que ele não vai mais te perseguir... – sorri marotamente.

-Por que?

-Disse pra que ele fosse atrás da Ayame... já que você supostamente não voltaria pra Era Feudal... – aumentei o sorriso dando outra mordida no pão.

-Como você é ciumento! O Kouga é meu amigo, sabia?

-Mas ele não sabia que era só um amigo...

-Eu sei, mas...! Ahhhh... ciumento!

-Tonta... – sorri levemente dando-lhe uma piscadela.

-Bobo... – ela murmurou suspirando e começando a comer também.

-Linda...

-Fofo... – ela sorriu levemente.

-Minha linda... temos que conversar.

-E não é o que estamos fazendo? – ela riu baixinho beijando minha face.

-Certo... Temos que conversar sobre a nossa ida a Era Feudal.

-Hum... fale...

-Ora! Vamos agora?

-Está brincando, néh? – ela indagou rindo.

-Não... Vamos pra lá! Vai ser divertido! Todos estão com saudades!

-Não pode ser amanhã?

-Não! Temos que ver sobre o casamento!

-Ca-casamento? – ela me fitou confusa.

-O Miroku e a Sango vão casar, Kagome!

-Quando?

-É daqui a alguns meses, mas...! – respirei fundo fitando a xícara em minhas mãos – Sango estava tão triste por você não participar do casamento... Coitada...

-Façamos o seguinte. Terminamos de comer, levamos as coisas lá pra baixo e saímos dar uma volta. Quando voltarmos, vamos para a sua Era.

-Jura? – indaguei fitando-lhe a face sorridente.

-Juro... – ela beijou minha face acabando com o chá – Estou satisfeita... – ela suspirou colocando a xícara de volta na bandeja.

-Já? Comeu tão pouco! Lá na outra Era você comia bem mais...

-Não estou com fome, Inu-Yasha... – ela sorriu se levantando – Vou me mudar agora, certo?

-Aham... – falei tomando, em seguida, o restante do chá.

-Eu não me demoro... – ela falou após pegar algumas roupas.

-É bom que seja verdade... – murmurei me levantando.

Respirei fundo... Já não sinto mais dor... nada... nem um pingo... Isso é amar de verdade? Nem com a Kikyou eu me senti assim... Desesperado por não tê-la, aliviado por vê-la... A Kagome me faz uma imensa falta... algo inexplicável! É como se... minha vida dependesse dela... Sorri segurando a coisa onde estava a tal foto que Kagome e eu tiramos pouco antes dela me deixar. Sorri ainda mais ao sentir-me ser enlaçado pela cintura.

-Demorou... – murmurei fitando Kagome se afastar um pouco.

-Nem cinco minutinhos... – ela sorriu pegando a bandeja – Vamos...

-Espere. – larguei a "coisa" indo até ela e pegando o resto do nosso café – Eu levo...

-Ok! – ela sorriu enlaçando meu braço com carinho.

-Bom dia! – ela exclamou ao adentrar a cozinha.

-Bom dia, querida! – a mãe dela sorriu desviando o olhar pra mim – Bom dia, Inu-Yasha...

-Bom dia, Sogrinha... – murmurei bocejando.

-INU-YASHA! – ouvi Kagome gritar. Desviei o olhar para ela, podendo vê-la completamente rubra.

-Que foi? – dei de ombros colocando a bandeja dentro da pia.

-Vo...!

-Agora que os dois estão aqui, vamos ter aquela conversinha...

-Hum? – virei-me de costas vendo o avô de Kagome parado na porta da cozinha com uma vassoura em mãos – Ah... – ri baixinho indo até Kagome – Faça-o parar! – sussurrei vendo-o se aproximar.

-Vovô... pare com isso! Por favor! – Kagome exclamou recuando.

-Ei! Velhote é...! Aiaieeeeee! – senti-me chocar em algo caindo, em seguida, no chão.

-Inu-Yasha! Você está bem? – Kagome indagou se agachando ao meu lado.

-Claro! Por que não...! ITAI! – senti bater minha cabeça na tal da mesa.

-Como você é desastrado garoto! – Kagome riu acariciando minha cabeça.

-Doeu... – murmurei me sentando direito, mas, desta vez, sem bater a cabeça.

-Imagino... – ela sorriu tentando me levantar.

-Sua casa é tão perigosa quanto à mulher centopéia... – sorri me levantando.

-Vamos... – ela falou puxando-me em direção da saída.

-Onde pensam que vão?

-Só vamos lá encima, vovô! A gente já volta para termos a conversinha, ok?

-Não demorem...

-Bah... – rosnei pegando Kagome no colo e saltando até o topo da escada – Nós não vamos mesmo ter que ouvir o velhote do seu avô, vamos? – indaguei após adentrarmos o quarto dela.

-Claro que não bobinho... – ela sorriu enquanto parecia procurar por algo – Onde está...?

-O que?

-Minha mochila amarela... Eu não sei onde ela está...

-Ah! Sim! Está do lado do poço! – sorri levemente.

-Ah! Ótimo! Assim nem preciso fazer a mochila! Vamos indo! – ela sorriu puxando-me para fora do quarto.

-Aonde vamos?

-Pra sua Era.

-Que? – indaguei confuso.

-Assim meu avô pára de pegar no nosso pé.

-UHU! – tornei a pegá-la no colo, saltando até a porta da casa dela.

-Deixe-me colocar o calçado!

-Rápido! – exclamei abrindo a porta e vendo o avô dela – Ops...

-"Ops" o que, garoto? – ela indagou ainda colocando o calçado.

-"Ops", aquilo...

-Hum? – ela se levantou vendo, então, o avô – Ah! Oi vovô!

-Aonde pensam que vão?

-Eles só vão comprar algumas coisinhas pra mim, não é querida? – vi a mãe dela parar ali perto.

-Aham... – Kagome sorriu enlaçando minha mão – A gente já volta... – ela falou puxando-me pra fora da casa.

-Até logo querida! Se comportem!

-Certo! – ela riu correndo até o poço e me puxando junto – Pegue! – ela colocou sua mochila em minhas mãos saltando pelo poço.

-Maluca... – sorri saltando lodo atrás dela – Sua louca! Podia ter esperado!

-Não com o vovô atrás de nós! – ela sorriu me abraçando.

-Ok... – sorri abraçando-lhe e saltando pelo poço.

-Não vejo a hora de ver os outros! – ela aumentou o sorriso enlaçando minha mão.

-Vai ser uma surpresa geral!

-Éh! – ela exclamou escorando a face em meu ombro enquanto seguíamos lado a lado.

Enlacei-lhe a cintura com carinho... Pude ver o sorriso da face dela aumentar enquanto ela também enlaçava minha cintura. Caminhamos em silêncio... mas o melhor silêncio que já presenciei na vida. Em pouco tempo pude ver Miroku na beirada do rio. Sim! Por incrível que parece ele estava TENTANDO pescar! Sorri maldosamente fitando Kagome de leve. Nos aproximamos mais de Miroku e eu a escondi atrás de mim. Ela ficou confusa, mas não fez nada.

-Desse jeito você não pega nem mosca, pervertido! – exclamei a poucos passos dele.

-Ah... já voltou, é? – pude vê-lo fitar a mochila em meu braço – E a Senhorita Kagome?

-Sei lá... – murmurei soltando um suspiro.

-Pensei que tivesse ido atrás dela – ele falou se aproximando de mim.

-E fui... mas ela não quis nem saber de mim. – dei de ombros sentindo Kagome me cutucar levemente.

-E... agora?

-Agora o que?

-O que vai fazer? Vai ficar com a Senhorita Kikyou? E... por que raios não deixou a mochila pra ela?

-Oras! Eu...!

-KAGOME-CHAN!

-Como? – virei minha face vendo Sango correr até nós – Ela tinha que estragar a brincadeira.

-Brincadeira? – Miroku me olhou totalmente confuso.

-Vá até ela, fedelha... – sorri vendo Kagome correr até a amiga.

-Ah... – Miroku riu – Eu vi que você estava de muito bom humor pra ter sido dispensado pela Senhorita Kagome...

-Éh... – sorri levemente vendo Kaede e Kikyou se aproximarem.

-E ela?

-Kikyou?

-É...

-Não sei... – sorri caminhando até as garotas.

-Calma Sango! – Kagome sorriu – Eu nem fiquei tanto tempo longe assim!

-Ficou sim, Kagome-chan! – Sango ria enquanto abraçava Kagome com força.

-Menos, Sango... Assim vai desmontar a Kagome... – sorri vendo Sango soltar Kagome.

-Acho que me empolguei... – Sango sorriu enlaçando o braço do Miroku – Você vai ao nosso casamento, néh Kagome-chan?

-Claro! – Kagome sorriu enquanto eu repousava minhas mãos em seus ombros – Quero dizer... Se o Inu-Yasha me trouxer pra cá...

-Sempre que quiser... – sussurrei-lhe aos ouvidos enquanto ela ria baixinho.

-Finalmente voltou, Kagome!

-Hum? Éh... – ela riu enquanto a velhota Kaede e a Kikyou paravam junto de nós – Tudo bem por aqui, vovó Kaede?

-Tudo... – ela sorriu levemente enquanto Kikyou mantinha-se séria.

-Eu não via esse dia chegando! – Sango exclamou sorrindo – Podemos até fazer uma festa essa noite!

-Calma, Sango-chan! Não é pra tanto! – Kagome sorriu sem graça.

-Isso mesmo! – Miroku sorriu – Assim podemos relaxar!

-Como se você não passasse relaxando desde que destruímos o Naraku... – sorri sarcasticamente.

-Hum... é verdade... Quem não parecia relaxar era você, néh? – ele sorriu maldosamente.

-Isso é da sua conta?

-Não vão começar a discutir, vão? – Kagome falou se pondo entre Miroku e eu.

-É mesmo! Podem parando antes mesmo de começarem! – Sango exclamou colocando-se ao lado de Kagome.

-Cah... – murmurei cruzando os braços.

-Tudo bem, Sangozinha.

-E você, Senhor Inu-Yasha, desfaça esse beiço! – Kagome exclamou enquanto permanecia de frente para Miroku.

-Como você...?

-Eu te conheço o suficiente, Inu-Yasha... – ela se virou pra mim sorrindo.

-Certo... – sorri levemente me dirigindo para a cabana da velhota.

Adentrei a cabana respirando fundo. Acabaria tudo bem, afinal... Coloquei a mochila de Kagome no mesmo lugar em que estava há um tempo atrás, olhando Sango e Kagome conversarem animadamente. Me escorei na pequena janela sorrindo levemente.

-Pensei que a odiasse.

-Odiava... Por estar longe de mim. – soltei um suspiro cansado – Mas agora já não odeio... De qualquer forma acho que nunca cheguei a odiá-la de verdade.

-Hum... entendo... Você... a ama?

-Por que tantas perguntas?

-Por que poucas respostas?

-... – respirei fundo encarando Kikyou com um sorriso – Amo...

-Eu imaginei... – Kikyou deu um leve sorriso – Mas isso não muda em nada...

-Como? – indaguei ao vê-la pegar o arco e flecha.

-Adeus... Inu-Yasha...

Continua...


	10. Capítulo 9 Quando o sol de pôr

Oi gentiiii! 9º capítulo de "Poemas", hãn? Buááá! Faltam só 2 cap pra fic acabar! T.T Mas eu prometo que o final vai ser mto fofo! Eu ameiiii! XD Bom... chega de trela e vamos as reviews!

manu higurashi: uhauhaha! Bah! Aquela Jarro-ambulante vai aprontar uma feia, mas vai ter troco! Auhuahuahuah! XD É a vida! Não dizem q quem dá, recebe? Auhuahuhaha! A barro vai sofrer as conseqüências de todos seus atos maléficos! Auhasuhauhsuhauh! Chega de suspense! Leia esse cap e descubra o q ela fez! Auhauhahau! XD Bjuxxxx!

Bia Landgraf: Que bom que gostou! Ufa! Auhsuhashahhsuhau! XD (Elis saltitando feito uma macaca sem eira nem beira) hauhahuahuahahuauah!XD Bjuxxxx!

Pam-chan: Tudo indo mto bem comigo, e com vc? Tomara q esteja ainda melhor que eu! XD Olha... acho melhor nem tentar descrever o que sente... apenas... sintaaaaaa! XD É muito menos complicado e muito mais gostoso! Uahuauhauha! Mto mto mto obrigada pelos milhões de elogios! Mas eu acho que não é pra tanto! Um Oscar já é demais! Uahuahahuha! Ei! Eu não só gostei da sua review! Eu amei! Juro! Me deixou mto feliz, satisfeita, etc... etc... etc... XD uashiuhauhsha! Que bom q vc tbm gostou di mim! XD to ainda mais felizzzzzzzzz! YUPI! Saiba q tbm gostei mto de vc, ta? Verdade! XD Ohohoho! A Kikynojo-de-barro vai mto mais do q apenas "embora"! Na verdade ela vai muuuuuito "embora"! auhuahuaha! Ahhaha! O Inu está começando a ficar carinhoso! Ele é mais que amoroso com a K-chan! Na minha fic ele mostra q realmente ama ela! XD Bah... o último cap ficou mto fofu! Juro! E não falta muito, néh! Só 2 cap... uhuhuhuhuhh! EEEEEEEEEEE... já considere-se minha amiga! XD Eu adoro conhecer outras pessoas e vc é mto show (e odeia a Barro-Ambulante, o q é mais 1 ponto positivo! Uauahauhaua!)! Bom... acho q é isso, néh? auhuahuauha! Bjuxxxx!

Kakau Kitsune: Q bom q gostou da fic! XD (Elis dando pulinhos pelo quarto pior do q macaca chita) uahuahuhauha! OWWW! Calminha! "Kikyou e Inu-Yasha" está fora do cardápio em minhas fics! Auhuahuhaauh! Bom... talvez no começo de alguma fic, mas eles logo se separando... XD auhsuhauhushuha! E com toda certeza do mundo eu posso dizer q a K-chan sofreu bastante, mas... Sempre vale a pena! n.n auhuauahuha! Não precisa se desculpar e nem ficar brava! INU-YASHA E KIKYOU? NAS MINHAS FICS? NEVER (pra alegria geral dos amantes do casal K-chan & Inu-kun... ahasuhauhshah)! XD uahshashuahuhs! Bjuxxxx!

Ágatha Kuchiki: Bah... desculpa por ter ficado mto curto, mas é q eu queria deixar o resto pra K-chan falar... uahuahauhuah! XD Ah! Já que você gostou da pequena "discussão" deles dê uma olhada nesse cap! Auhauhahahauha! Bjuxxxx!

Lillyth: UEBA! Dói reviews da Lillyth no mesmo dia! Sorte grande! Auhauhauhauauh! XD hehehe! Que bom q o cap agradou! Uhauhauhauhauhuhauha! Bjuxxxx!

Poemas

Capítulo 9 – Quando o sol se pôr

**Quando o sol se pôr...**

By: Cida Borges

Quando o sol se pôr...Me chama!

Deixa que recostada no teu ombro,

Eu possa ver o sol a penetrar o mar lentamente,

Até que nele mergulhe e se apague...

Quando o sol se pôr...me abraça!

E deixa que o meu corpo

Se agasalhe nos teus braços...

Quando o sol se pôr...toma-me em ti!

E deixa que o meu corpo encontre no teu corpo,

O Abrigo doce para repousar,

Até que chegue o próximo pôr de sol...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Senti um calafrio percorrer meu corpo lentamente. Apaguei o sorriso de meus lábios sentindo meu coração se apertar. Havia algo errado... Mas... o que?

-Kagome-chan? Aconteceu algo?

-Não eu só... – fitei o lugar ao redor – tive um mau pressentimento...

-Mau pressentimento?

-Éh... – tornei a fitar Sango – E o Inu-Yasha? Cadê ele? – senti meu coração se apertar outra vez, só que com mais força.

-Foi pra cabana da...!

Em questão de segundos a cabana da Kaede vinha abaixo. Pude ver Inu-Yasha cair a metros de mim enquanto apertava o braço direito. Fitei o local onde antes estava a cabana da Kaede, vendo Kikyou mirar uma flecha no Inu-Yasha.

-O que está acontecendo? – Sango indagou apertando meu braço.

-Inu... Yasha... – murmurei dando alguns passos em sua direção.

-Não se aproxime, sua tonta! – ele exclamou enquanto punha-se em pé.

-Irmã Kikyou? – Kaede chegou correndo sendo seguida por Miroku.

-Finalmente o momento em que eu esperava! – Kikyou sorriu mirando a flecha no peito do Inu-Yasha.

-Minha irmã! Por que?

-É assim que tem que ser... Não é, Inu-Yasha?

-Cah... – ele sorriu sarcasticamente recuando alguns passos.

-Não se mexa! – Kikyou exclamou seriamente – Vamos acabar logo com isso! – ela atirou a flecha.

-INU-YASHAAAAA! – corri até ele empurrando-o para o chão. Caímos pouco antes da flecha passar por nós.

-Saia daqui sua louca! – ele exclamou me empurrando.

-Inu-Yasha...!

-Não quero que se machuque... – ele sorriu levemente enquanto levantava.

-É melhor deixa-la fora do meu caminho, Inu-Yasha... Ou ela não será poupada.

-Ela não vai ficar no seu caminho... Não se preocupe com isso...

-Mas, Inu-Ya...!

-Saia logo daqui, Kagome... Você ouviu o que ela disse.

-Eu... – me levantei abraçando-o – Não quero que você se machuque.

Senti-me cair ao chão pouco antes de uma segunda flecha acertar Inu-Yasha de raspão no braço esquerdo.

-Fique fora disso, Kagome...

-Eu...! – senti uma lágrima descer por minha face – Não quero ter que perder você! – exclamei sentindo mais lágrimas descerem por minha face.

-Fique quieta e vá para perto da Sango e do Miroku.

-NÃO! Eu não vou te deixar! Nunca! – abracei-o com força enquanto as lágrimas insistiam em me acompanhar.

-Então vão os dois juntos! – Kikyou gritou e eu pude me sentir girar antes de Inu-Yasha gemer baixinho.

-Inu...Yasha... – murmurei sentido-o cair sobre mim.

-Fuja... daqui... – ouvi-o murmurar baixinho antes de seus olhos se fecharem.

-Inu...Yasha... – minha fala não passou de um sussurro praticamente inaudível – Olhe pra mim, Inu-Yasha! – exclamei fitando sua face desacordada ao lado da minha – Abra os olhos! Inu-Yasha! – sussurrei enquanto abraçava-lhe com carinho – Por favor... Inu-Yasha!

-Não adianta falar com ele menina... Ele...! – pude ouvir Kikyou soltar um grito antes do silêncio envolver o local ao redor.

-Inu-Yasha... – sussurrei deixando as lágrimas tomarem conta de mim.

-Senhorita Kagome... Vamos levar o Inu-Yasha para uma das cabanas do vilarejo... Temos que cuidar dele rápido.

-Uhum... – murmurei sentindo Miroku levantar Inu-Yasha cuidadosamente.

-Você está bem, Kagome? – Sango indagou me ajudando a levantar.

-Sim... Vamos... Tenho que cuidar do Inu-Yasha...

-Acho melhor você descansar, Kagome... Deixe que Sango e eu cuidemos dele.

-Não... eu quero cuidar dele, vovó Kaede... – sorri levemente seguindo junto com os outros até a cabana mais próxima.

Vovó Kaede adentrou uma das cabanas pedindo para que esperássemos. Pouco tempo depois ela nos mandou entrar. Miroku deitou o Inu-Yasha cuidadosamente sobre o futon enquanto a vovó Kaede pegava um pouco de água quente e um pano. Ela sentou-se ao lado do Inu-Yasha começando a tirar-lhe a manta.

-Deixe-me fazer isso... – falei tocando o ombro da vovó Kaede.

-Kagome...!

-Deixe-me fazer... por favor... – insisti secando algumas lágrimas.

-Eu vou buscar algumas ervas... – vovó Kaede falou pouco depois de se levantar – Veja se ele não tem febre.

-Aham... – assenti começando a retirar a manta dele.

Após um tempo a vovó Kaede voltou não só com as ervas, mas também com a minha mochila. Sorri procurando pelos medicamentos que deviam estar nela. Tirei a maleta de primeiro socorros da mochila, vendo vovó Kaede começar a passar as ervas nas costas dele. Em pouco tempo já havíamos terminado de cuidar de seus ferimentos. Suspirei enxugando mais algumas lágrimas. Eu me sentia culpada... E de certa forma... eu era mesmo culpada... Se eu tivesse feito o que ele mandou... talvez...

-A febre baixou... – Kaede falou se levantando – Vou buscar mais água.

-Uhum... – murmurei enquanto segurava uma das mãos dele entre as minhas – Inu-Yasha... – sussurrei acariciando-lhe a face com carinho.

-Está com fome?

-... – fitei a mulher ao meu lado por um tempo – Não... obrigada... – dei um leve sorriso tornando a fitar a face desacordada do Inu-Yasha... do meu feiticeiro...

-Você também se machucou... devia cuidar desses ferimentos.

-Não é nada... – falei secando mais algumas lágrimas com uma das mãos.

-Não se preocupe... Ele vai ficar bem...

-... – fitei a mulher outra vez – Eu sei... – dei-lhe um sorriso enquanto ela saía da cabana.

-Kagome...

-Hum? – fitei Inu-Yasha vendo-o abrir os olhos lentamente – Inu-Yasha!

-Você está bem, Kagome?

-Sim... – sorri levemente enquanto apertava-lhe a mão – Desculpe...

-Que?

-Se eu tivesse feito o que você mandou... talvez você...!

-Estivesse morto... – ele sorriu levemente segurando minhas mãos com carinho – Não se desculpe...

-Mas...!

-Shhh... Você só queria ajudar... – ele sorriu puxando-me para seus braços.

-Inu-Yasha...!

-Fica comigo... assim... – ele sussurrou apertando-me levemente contra si.

-... – soltei um suspiro abraçando-lhe com carinho – Se é o que você quer...

-É tudo o que eu quero agora... – ele suspirou afagando meus cabelos.

-Eu te amo...

-Eu também amo você...

Senti-me um pouco mais aliviada. Inu-Yasha já estava um pouco melhor e isso era muito bom! Mas ainda assim eu continuava um pouco preocupada. Tudo o que eu queria agora era poder voltar no tempo e não vir pra cá... Não veria meus amigos, nem nada, mas... Ao menos ele estaria bem... Estaríamos conversando... seguros...

-Que bom que está acordado, Inu-Yasha! – Miroku sorriu adentrando a cabana junto com Sango.

-Estávamos preocupados... – Sango falou se sentando ali perto.

-Não precisavam se preocupar...

-Precisávamos sim, Inu-Yasha... – sussurrei soltando um suspiro.

-Não, Kagome... – ele sussurrou de volta.

-Tonto...

-Boba...

-Idiota...

-Estúpida...

-Ciumento...

-Parem de discutir... – Sango falou enchendo duas tigelas com sopa.

-Chata...

-Reclamão...

-Chorona...

-Infantil...

-Linda...

-Fofo...

-Doce...

-Carinhoso...

-Vocês dois não tem jeito mesmo... – Miroku sorriu pegando uma das tigelas.

-Fazer o que? – sorri me sentando enquanto Inu-Yasha resmungava – Você precisa comer algo, Inu-Yasha...

-Não estou com fome...

-Mas está fraco. Sente-se, pois você vai comer algo agora mesmo! – exclamei pegando a tigela que Sango me estendera.

-Feh...

-Nem "Feh", nem "Cah"! Agora, Inu-Yasha!

-Droga... – ele falou enquanto se sentava escorado a parede.

-Bom menino! – sorri vendo-o estreitar os olhos – Desculpe...

Ele deu um meio sorriso pegando a tigela e começando a comer. Peguei uma tigela e fiz o mesmo que ele. Eu estava ainda mais aliviada... Tive certeza de que Inu-Yasha ficaria bem... mais certeza do que antes...

Sorri ao vê-lo deixar a tigela vazia de lado. Logo em seguida peguei-a juntando com a minha. Levantei-me lentamente rumando para a porta da cabana emprestada.

-Aonde vai? – ouvi Inu-Yasha me indagar. Virei-me em sua direção sorrindo.

-Lavar as tigelas, onde mais?

-Não vá... – ele sorriu docemente me surpreendendo – Fica aqui... comigo...

-Eu não vou demorar.

-Mas Kagome...! – ele começou a se levantar fazendo-me derrubar as tigelas e correr até ele.

-Tonto! Não pode fazer esforço! – exclamei fazendo-o se sentar.

-Então fica comigo... – ele deu um sorriso inocente – Ou então serei obrigado a te seguir!

-Afh... Inu-Yasha...!

-Deixe, Kagome! Eu lavo as tigelas... Não se preocupe com isso! – Sango exclamou se levantando.

-Mas...!

-É melhor assim... A não ser que queira esse resmungão a seguindo por todo o lado... – Sango sorriu recolhendo as tigelas.

-Certo... – sorri me sentando ao lado do Inu-Yasha.

-Pensando bem... – Miroku começou repousando a mão no próprio queixo. Sango parou em pé ao lado da porta – Vocês dois têm estado um tanto quanto íntimos...

-Tenho o direito! – Inu-Yasha exclamou fazendo-me corar de leve.

-Direito de que, Inu-Yasha? – Sango indagou sorrindo.

-De estar íntimo da Kagome! E também de correr atrás dela... – ele sorriu enlaçando minha mão com carinho – Não, éh? Kagome-chan?

-Por que acha que tem esse direito?

-E por que não acharia, pervertido?

-Tem motivos suficientemente bons pra dizer isso? – Miroku insistiu soltando um sorriso pervertido.

-Muitos... – Inu-Yasha sorriu da mesma forma que o outro surpreendendo, não só Miroku, mas também Sango. Fitei nossas mãos enquanto sentia-me corar cada vez mais.

-Esse resmungão tem mesmo muitos motivos como ele diz, Senhorita Kagome? Ou ele só está inventando?

-Posso dizer que... – fitei meus amigos interrogativos sentindo o rubor se intensificar – sim... – terminei fitando Inu-Yasha sorrir.

-Quer dizer que vocês dois...!

-Isso mesmo. – Inu-Yasha afirmou, mesmo vendo o sorriso pervertido na face de Miroku.

-Nossa... – Sango piscou algumas vezes me fazendo corar mais e mais, se possível.

-No que estão pensando? – indaguei enlaçando o braço de Inu-Yasha, sentindo o coração disparar.

-Em muitas, muitas coisas... – Miroku respondeu com o sorriso aumentando.

-Parem de pensar! – exclamei sentindo Inu-Yasha segurar meu queixo me forçando a fitá-lo – O que vai fazer? – indaguei vendo-o sorrir levemente.

-Nada do que eu possa me arrepender... – ele se projetou em minha direção colando nossos lábios levemente. Senti meu coração disparar ainda mais ao sentir ele me abraçar com força.

-Não precisa me apertar tão forte... – falei após cessarmos o beijo que por mais leve que fosse, tirava o fôlego.

-Preciso sentí-la comigo...

-Sempre estou contigo... – murmurei acariciando-lhe a face levemente.

-Me deixe abraça-la... – ele sorriu unindo nossos lábios – E beija-la... – ele afagou meus cabelos com carinho – Ao meu modo.

-Ao seu modo nós vamos longe demais...

-HÃN? – desviei o olhar para meus dois amigos ainda mais surpresos. Senti-me corar.

-Idiotas... – Inu-Yasha murmurou soltando um suspiro.

-Como a Senhorita sabe que ao modo do Inu-Yasha iriam longe demais? – Miroku piscou algumas vezes me fazendo corar ainda mais violentamente.

-Isso já aconteceu antes? – Sango indagou sentando-se ao lado do Miroku.

-Po-podem deixar as perguntas constrangedoras pra ele? – indaguei apontando para Inu-Yasha.

-Acho que você não gostaria das minhas respostas, Kagome... – ele murmurou beijando-me o pescoço.

-Pensando bem... tem razão... – suspirei mordendo os lábios inferiores enquanto ele descia os beijos – Viu... esse é seu modo... – comentei com a voz rouca – Nunca pára...

-Desculpe... – ele sorriu beijando meus lábios com carinho.

-E essa não é a primeira vez... – sorri acariciando-lhe a face levemente.

-Eu sei... – ele me abraçou apertado – Sinto muito...

-Não que eu não goste dos seus carinhos, Inu-Yasha... Mas...!

-Eu entendo... – ele riu baixinho repousando a face ao lado da minha – Respondemos as duas perguntas... Não?

-Hum? – pensei uns instantes sorrindo levemente – Acho que sim...

-Ah... pensei que tivessem ido muito mais longe! – Miroku suspirou balançando a cabeça.

-Dependendo do que significa esse seu "muito mais longe", nós talvez já tenhamos chegado lá...

-INU-YASHA! –exclamei ruborizando rapidamente e me afastando um pouco dele.

-Quer dizer que você e a Senhorita Kagome já...!

-Miroku! Não pense essas coisas da Kagome! – Sango interrompeu Miroku fazendo-me corar ainda mais.

-Por que eu não deveria? – Miroku sorriu maliciosamente desviando o olhar pra mim.

-Hãn? – Sango me olhou confusa.

-Éh... por que ele não deveria, Sango? – Inu-Yasha me puxou para seu colo me aninhando em seus braços.

-Quer dizer que...? – Sango corou enlaçando o braço de Miroku – Nunca poderia imaginar... – ela piscou algumas vezes e eu me senti enrubescer ainda mais do que nas vezes anteriores.

-Fazer o que se sou irresistível? – Inu-Yasha suspirou sorrindo.

-Convencido... – murmurei fitando-lhe levemente.

-O convencido que você ama... – ele sorriu beijando meus lábios.

-Amo... – sorri enlaçando-lhe a cintura com carinho.

-E então Senhorita Kagome... a experiência foi boa? – Miroku sorriu maliciosamente.

-Ora, pervertido! Chega de perguntas bobas!

-Mas...!

-Cale a boca! Ou morre!

-Ok! Ok!

-Cah!

-Hum... vejo que está melhor, Inu-Yasha... – vovó Kaede adentrou a cabana – Desculpem a demora... – ela sorriu largando o balde com água.

-Sem problema... – sorri me afastando um pouco do Inu-Yasha. Um pouco...

-Fique... – ele murmurou prendendo-me contra si.

-Mas...!

-Fique quieta! – ele exclamou me abraçando.

-Mas...!

Ele bem que avisou que era para que eu me calasse, não? Eu só não imaginava que se eu insistisse ele mesmo me calaria... Bem... ao menos não com a vovó Kaede ali! Senti-me enrubescer... Resisti por alguns segundos, mas depois... Afh... entreguei-me completamente... E quem não se entregaria, hãn? Ele descolou os lábios dos meus abraçando-me possessivamente, em seguida.

-Inu-Yasha...!

-Shhh... – ele sussurrou beijando-me o pescoço.

-Afh... – suspirei enlaçando-lhe em um amplexo apertado.

-Menos força...

-Oh! Desculpe... – sorri levemente corada – Eu havia me esquecido dos ferimentos...

-Tudo bem... – ele riu baixinho depositando a face ao lado da minha – Parem de nos olhar assim!

-Hum...? – me afastei um pouco dele vendo Sango e Miroku sorrirem maliciosamente – Essa não... – murmurei suspirando.

-Já disse pra pararem! – Inu-Yasha suspirou me escorando de costas em seu peito – Por favor?

-Como? – Miroku se surpreendeu – Ele pediu por favor! Corram! O fim do mundo está chegando! – Sango e Miroku caíram na gargalhada.

-Oras!

-Deixem-no em paz... Ao menos está criando modos... – Kaede falou sorrindo levemente.

-Cah!

-Kagome!

-Hum? Shippou! – sorri vendo-o correr até mim – Que saudade! Shippou-chan!

-A vovó Kaede me disse que você tinha voltado! – ele sorriu alegremente – Você demorou, sabia?

-Sim, Shippou... – sorri levemente acariciando-lhe os cabelos – Mas o que importa é que voltei!

-Poderia ter voltado antes se o idiota do Inu-Yasha não fosse tão cabeça-dura!

-Ora! Seu...!

-Inu-Yasha... – murmurei segurando-lhe as mãos contra minha cintura – Deixe-o em paz!

-Mas Kagome...!

-Sem "Mas Kagome"! – sorri maldosamente – Além do mais, você sabe que é verdade...

-Ah! ÉH! – ele exclamou atingindo-me o pescoço com diversos ósculos – Até você contra mim! Mas eu me vingo!

-Pensei que em uma vingança se faria algo que o "inimigo" não gostasse... – sorri levemente.

-Então... – ele continuou a me beijar – quer dizer que você gosta?

-Que pergunta boba... – murmurei com a voz rouca.

-Se acalmem... Isso não é coisa pra se fazer na frente de uma criança! – Miroku exclamou fazendo-me corar levemente.

-Vá pro inferno, Miroku!

-Ele está certo... Inu-Yasha... – falei acariciando-lhe a face com leveza.

-Ok... – ele suspirou repousando a face ao lado da minha – Mas hoje à noite... eu me vingo direitinho de você... – ele murmurou beijando minha face carinhosamente.

-Mal posso esperar... – sussurrei maliciosamente escorando-me confortavelmente contra ele.

-Eles se acertaram mesmo, néh? – Shippou perguntou olhando para Miroku e Sango.

-Como assim? –Sango indagou parecendo confusa.

-É que um tempo antes da Kagome ir pra casa, eles estavam assim... – Shippou falou e eu corei ao notar o olhar malicioso de Miroku na nossa direção – Você não vai embora outra vez, vai Kagome?

-Não Shippou... – sorri sem-graça enquanto Inu-Yasha me apertava mais contra si – Não mesmo...

-Oba! – Shippou deu uns pulinhos sentando ao meu lado.

-Me promete?

-O que? – indaguei Inu-Yasha totalmente confusa.

-Me promete que nunca vai embora? Que nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma vai me deixar?

-Claro que prometo... bobinho... – sorri ao sentir seus lábios deixarem um leve ósculo em minha bochecha.

-Nunca esqueça dessa promessa...

-Não vou esquecer...

-Tão melosos... – Shippou sorriu brincando com a Kirara.

-Cah!

Sorri soltando um suspiro e relaxando um pouco. Eu estava cansada... até a pouco a tensão estava presente causando-me uma grande exaustão, agora. Sussurrei um "Eu te amo" enquanto fechava os olhos cansados. Senti Inu-Yasha me aninhar em seu colo pouco antes de adormecer completamente.

Abri meus olhos soltando um bocejo em seguida. Fitei Inu-Yasha por alguns segundos... ele dormira... Fitei a cabana ao meu redor vendo-a completamente vazia... Só Inu-Yasha e eu... Acariciei-lhe a face que logo desperta.

-Olá, K-chan... – ele sorriu beijando meus lábios.

-Olá, Inu-Kun... – sorri sentando-me – Onde estão os outros?

-Kaede foi chamada por uma aldeã. Miroku e Sango foram junto... Já o Shippou eu não faço nem idéia.

-Ah... – bocejei levantando e me espreguiçando.

-Kagome...

-Hum? – fitei-o já em pé ao meu lado – Não faça esforço, Inu-Yasha!

-Tudo bem... – ele sorriu beijando meus lábios – Eu estou melhor...

-Você sabe que precisa descansar!

-Vamos caminhar um pouco? – ele sorriu enlaçando minha mão – Quero um pouco de privacidade com você...

-Hum? – pisquei algumas vezes sorrindo em seguida – Se você acha que podemos...

-Claro que podemos... – ele sorriu levemente começando a caminhar para fora da cabana enquanto me puxava junto.

Por incontáveis minutos caminhamos sem rumo... Apenas para ter a companhia um do outro... Apenas para curtir aquela paz tão gostosa que nos envolvia... Apenas... para aproveitar a nossa "privacidade"... Inu-Yasha parou de andar sentando-se no chão.

-Sente comigo, Kagome! – ele sorriu estendendo-me a mão.

-Tah... – sorri me aconchegando ao seu lado. Fitei o céu sorrindo – O pôr-do-sol...

-É lindo, não é?

-Uhum... – sorri ainda mais depositando a face em seu ombro. Era tão bom tê-lo comigo...

-Kagome? – ele murmurou puxando-me para seu colo, me abraçando forte.

-Uhm?

-Eu te amo... – ele sorriu beijando minha face.

-Eu também amo você... – sorri me aconchegando em seus braços.

-Podemos ficar aqui pra sempre que eu não me importo... Só preciso ter você...

-Exagerado... – ri baixinho sentindo-o me abraçar mais forte.

-Eu falo sério... – ele murmurou suspirando.

-Quantas horas você acha que dormimos? – indaguei-lhe após um longo tempo em silêncio.

-Não sei... mas não importa...

-Hum? – senti-me ser deitada no chão pouco antes de Inu-Yasha repousar uma das mãos em meus cabelos – Que vai fazer? – indaguei vendo-se se inclinar mais sobre mim.

-Eu disse que te castigaria essa noite... – ele sorriu maliciosamente beijando-me os lábios – Já anoiteceu...

-Bobo... – ri baixinho sentindo seus lábios se encontrando com os meus outra vez.

**CONTINUA... **


	11. Capítulo 10 Ciúme

Oi genteeee! Penúltimo capítulo de "Poemas" entrando no ar! Buááááá! Vou sentir tanta falta da ficccc! T.T Mas eu supero... Ao menos depois de uns 20 000 anos sim... aiuhauhauhauhuau! Ah! Em relação as REVIEWS, eu fiz um blog especialmente para responde-las com mais calma. Provavelmente responderei as reviews antes de publicar um novo cap da fic, ok? O link pro blog ta no profile! Qualquer coisa me avisem! XD Bjuxxx!

Poemas

Capítulo 10 - Ciúme

Ciúme 

By: Artista Desconhecido

Ciúmes maldito ciúmes,

Estranho sentimento louco,

Que invade nosso corpo,

Quando estamos amando.

Total sensação de domínio,

Sobre alguém que às vezes nem possuímos,

Mas que nos toma inteiramente,

Que nos têm na palma das mãos,

Que Possuí muito mais que um simples coração.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ouvi-a gemer baixinho aos meus lábios acertarem seu pescoço diversas vezes... Ah! Se ela soubesse o quanto isso me enlouquece! Me tira o controle! Só me faz quere-la cada vez mais e mais...

-Sabe de uma coisa? – indaguei-lhe sorrindo levemente.

-Hum? – ela sorriu segurando minha mão que acariciava-lhe a face.

-Eu sou cada vez mais louco por você... – beijei-lhe os lábios com carinho – Vou torcer cada vez mais para que você não enjoe de mim...

-Nunca vou enjoar de você... Eu o amo demais pra isso...

-O que está fazendo com ela, cara-de-cachorro?

-Como é? – virei meu rosto vendo aquele lobo-fedorento ali – Dá pra cair fora?

-Eu vim ver a Kagome! Não importa o que você fale, eu não vou embora!

-Não deu pra perceber que estamos ocupados agora? – falei vendo-o estreitar os olhos.

-Inu-Yasha... – desviei meu olhar para Kagome vendo-a sorrir – Kouga é meu amigo...

-Feh! – sentei-me na grama de costas pra ela.

-Deixa de birra garoto! – ela exclamou sentando ao meu lado. Ela suspirou – Então Kouga... O que faz aqui?

-Vim te ver... já disse... – o fedorento sorriu.

-Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

-Senti seu cheiro...

-Pensei que tivesse dito para que fosse atrás da loba... – falei deitando-me no chão.

-Você acha que eu cairia nessa? Eu sabia que a Kagome voltaria!

-Cah! – cruzei os braços atrás da cabeça – Ela só voltou por que EU fui atrás dela... – sorri vendo-o resmungar baixo – Não é, MINHA Kagome?

-A Kagome é MINHA não sua, cara-de-cachorro! – o vi segurar as mãos dela a puxando para si.

-Tire as mãos dela, lobo-fedorento! – abracei-a por trás puxando-a para mim.

-Ah... vocês se importariam de parar de tentar me matar? – Kagome indagou com seriedade na voz.

-Mande-o te soltar então! Você é minha e só minha! – exclamei apertando-a contra mim.

-Ah! Nem vem cara-de-cachorro! A Kagome é a minha mulher!

-Podem me soltar... AGORA?

-O-ok... – murmurei soltando-a junto com o fedido.

-Obrigadinha! – ela sorriu suspirando – Vocês podiam parar com esses ataques, não é?

-Diga isso pra ele! Você é minha!

-Sua nada!

-Me diga então! ...Outra vez... – sorri maléficamente – Quando ela disse que era sua?

-Não acredito que debateram sobre minha vida enquanto eu não estava aqui... – Kagome suspirou e eu ri baixinho vendo Kouga confuso.

-Já disse fedido... A Kagome disse que era minha...

-Disse? – vi Kagome me fitar surpresa.

Sentei-me rapidamente à frente dela, fitando-lhe os orbes confusos.

-Ha! A Kagome não lembra de ter dito nada! Seu mentiroso!

-Você disse sim! – estreitei os olhos – Você não lembra?

-Não... – ela disse inocentemente.

-Tonta! Quando estávamos na floresta! Aquela noite!

-Floresta... noite... hum...

Permanecemos calados enquanto Kagome parecia pensativa. Pois se ela não lembrava, eu me lembrava direitinho!

Oooooooooo Flash-back oooooooooO 

-Kagome…

-Hum?

-Você… gosta… de mim? – indaguei enquanto apertava-lhe o corpo nu contra o meu.

-Acha que eu estaria aqui com você se não gostasse?

-Acho que não... – suspirei aliviado.

-Hum... acho que me enganei... Não gosto de você...

-O QUÊ? – indaguei surpreso e a vi rir baixinho – Qual é a graça?

-Eu não gosto de você, Inu-Yasha... Eu amo você... – ela sorriu levemente me abraçando com força.

-Kagome? – sussurrei sorrindo enquanto alisava seus sedosos cabelos.

-Fala...

-Eu também amo você... – sorri puxando-a para um beijo – Amo muito...

-Descobri isso hoje... – ela sorriu espichando o braço e tocando minha orelha.

-O que está fazendo? – indaguei segurando-lhe o braço com firmeza.

-Não posso? – ela me fitou com o olhar pidão – Deixa?

-Kagome...!

-Por favor!

-Kagome, eu...!

-Please, Inu-kun! Please! I love you! I love you! Please!

-P-pare de falar essas coisas estranhas!

-Please! Inu-kun! Please!

-Olha! Você pode tocar! Mas pare de falar essas coisas! Parece que está murmurando um feitiço!

-Só se implorar e dizer que o amo é considerado um feitiço... – ela sorriu e eu a abracei com carinho.

Segundos depois pude sentir suas mãos quentes e macias acariciando minhas orelhas levemente. Senti-me relaxar com aquele toque tão gostoso. Nunca pensei que fosse tão bom ser acariciado ali... Ah... se eu soubesse!

-Isso... é... muito bom... – murmurei beijando-lhe os lábios com desejo.

-Que bom que gosta... – ela sorriu me abraçando.

-Por que parou? – indaguei seriamente – Eu estava gostando muito...

-Podemos deixar pra outra hora? – ela bocejou – Estou cansada agora...

-Ah... tudo bem... – murmurei suspirando.

-Não se preocupe... Eu faço isso de novo... – ela sorriu se aconchegando em meus braços.

-Ótimo... – sorri abraçando-lhe forte contra mim – Kagome?

-Hum?

-Você... já... saiu com... algum outro... cara?

-Já...

-Já? – indaguei exasperado.

-Nada comprometedor... Só fomos em uma lanchonete conversar e comer... – ela bocejou me abraçando mais forte – Não se preocupe, Inu-Yasha... Sou toda sua...

-Toda... minha...?

-Toda sua... – ela murmurou adormecendo logo em seguida.

-Não vou esquecer disso... Minha Kagome...

Oooooooooo Fim do Flash-back oooooooooO 

Já fazia um certo tempo que nós três permanecíamos em silêncio. Já dera tempo para que eu me lembrasse no mínimo cinco vezes daquela noite. Isso estava começando a me irritar... Eu disse começando?

-Diga que você lembra, Kagome! – quebrei o silêncio com irritação.

-Ah! Sim! – ela sorriu corada – Lembro sim!

-Cah! Eu sabia! – sorri vitorioso fitando Kouga com superioridade – Ouviu fedido? Ha! Ha! Bem feito para você! – abracei Kagome mostrando-lhe a língua.

-Não seja infantil, Inu-Yasha... – Kagome riu baixinho enquanto eu depositava minha face ao lado da sua.

-Você lembra mesmo, não é?

-Como acha que eu esqueceria? – ela sussurrou rindo baixinho – Tonto!

-Boba! – exclamei me afastando um pouco dela.

-Resmungão!

-Chata!

-Idiota!

-Estúpida!

-Infantil!

-Amor da minha vida! – abracei-lhe com força enquanto ela ria.

-Também amo você... – ela murmurou apertando-me contra si.

-Ouviu isso, lo...? – fitei o lugar ao redor – Aonde ele foi? – indaguei já um pouco afastado dela.

-Não sei... – ela sorriu levemente – Acho que foi atrás da Ayame...

-Que vá e não volte! – exclamei sorrindo.

-Não seja malvado!

-Ele atrapalhou nosso momento!

-Você devia saber que teremos muitos outros "momentos"... – ela sorriu beijando meus lábios e acariciando minha face.

-Kagome?

-Hum?

-Acaricia... minhas orelhas? – pedi sorrindo levemente.

-Tudo bem... – ela riu baixinho batendo nas pernas – Deita aqui...

-Ta! – sorri ainda mais deitando no local que ela indicara – Pode demorar o quanto quiser! Eu não me importo nem um pouco!

-Certo... – ela riu sarcasticamente começando a acariciar-me com carinho.

Ah... como era relaxante senti-la acariciar-me as orelhas com tanta doçura! Eu podia ficar assim pra sempre! Só sentindo o leve toque delicado dela... Pena que nada dura pra sempre... Suspirei abraçando-lhe a cintura com carinho.

-Inu-Yasha...!

-Promete que nunca vai me deixar? – indaguei beijando-lhe o ventre com carinho – Promete?

-Fique calmo! – ela sorriu acariciando minha face – Claro que eu nunca vou deixa-lo!

-Se você me deixar eu acho que morro... – falei enlaçando-lhe a mão levemente.

-Já disse que não vou te deixar.. – ela beijou meus lábios levemente – Nunca... ouviu?

-Aham... – abracei-lhe com mais força enquanto ela acariciava meus cabelos.

-O que fazem aí?

-Mais um idiota... – murmurei encarando Miroku feio – Estamos catando mosca, quer ajudar?

-Seria um prazer! – ele sorriu sarcasticamente – Mas a Sango está preocupada com vocês por causa dos seus ferimentos, engraçadinho.

-Temos mesmo que ir? – fitei Kagome franzindo o cenho.

-Sim, bobinho! Está ficando muito tarde... – ela sorriu acariciando minha face levemente – Agora levante!

-Certo... – suspirei desanimado elevando-me nos membros inferiores e estendendo-lhe a mão para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

-Obrigada... – ela sorriu ainda mais enlaçando meu braço com carinho.

-Uh... – mordi meus lábios inferiores enquanto cravava as unhas na palma da mão.

-Inu-Yasha? Você está bem? – Kagome me fitou com preocupação no olhar.

-Tudo... – sorri levemente – Tudo...

-Hum... nada bom... – Kaede falou olhando para meus ferimentos abertos – Você devia ter ficado descansando!

-Bah!

-Inu-Yasha, seu grande idiota! Amanhã é o primeiro dia da lua nova! Provavelmente terá febre e sentirá dor como um humano! – Miroku falou seriamente.

-Eu ainda te mato, pervertido... – murmurei estreitando os olhos após ver Kagome aflita – Cah! Eu ficarei bem...

-O Miroku está certo, Inu-Yasha! E...!

-Podem calar a boca um segundo? – rosnei sentindo a velha Kaede dando-me um leve tapa nas costas – Kagome... vem aqui.

-Uhum... – ela se levantou seguindo até mim.

-Eu ficarei bem... ok? – falei beijando-lhe a face levemente.

-Aham... – ela deu um sorriso triste... ela estava preocupada...

-Afh... – suspirei segurando-lhe a face com as mãos – Não fique tão preocupada, certo? Eu estou lhe prometendo que vou ficar bem, ta? É uma promessa!

**-**Inu-Yasha... – ela murmurou me abraçando com carinho.

-Shhhh... Pare com isso, bobona! – sussurrei ao ouvi-la soluçar alto – Vai estar tudo bem... Garanto que vai ser menos dolorido do que lutar contra youkais! – sorri acariciando-lhe os cabelos com carinho – Não é, pessoal? – indaguei os outros com um olhar feroz.

-Certamente! – Miroku exclamou soltando um sorriso amarelo.

-Nada que você não supere... – Kaede comentou pegando algumas ataduras – Quer fazer isso, ou quer que eu faça, Kagome?

-Hum? – ela levantou a face fitando Kaede – Deixe que eu faço. – ela deu um sorriso fraco pegando as ataduras que Kaede lhe estendia.

-Psiu... – segurei-lhe o queixo com carinho – Não quero ver esse rostinho triste, ok? Já me bastou o que vi na sua Era...

-O que viu lá? – ela pediu fitando-me os olhos seriamente.

-Você... pálida... estranha... triste... – sorri levemente – Não gostei de vê-la daquele jeito... – beijei-lhe os lábios com carinho – Sorria pra mim... – murmurei acariciando-lhe a face – Sorria... meu amor...

-Bobinho! – ela riu baixinho – Eu amo você...

-Digo o mesmo... – sorri beijando-lhe outra vez.

-Parem de fazer essas coisas na frente do Shippou!

-Vá pro inferno, Miroku! – exclamei fitando-o mortalmente.

-Ok! Sem brigas! – Kagome sorriu se levantando – Sente-se direito!

-Certo... – murmurei obedecendo-a.

-Prometo não demorar se você colaborar comigo.

-Que seja... – sorri vendo-a estreitar os olhos.

Em cerca de minutos ela acabou de me deixar parecido com uma múmia. Em seguida, a velhota Kaede terminou de preparar nossa comida. Sorri pegando a tigela que Kagome me estendeu docemente. Incrível... a admiro até nos mais simples atos... como me estender uma tigela...

-Pare de resmungar e deite, Inu-Yasha! Você deve descansar! – Kagome exclamou fazendo-me deitar. Peguei-lhe o braço sentindo o peso de seu corpo sobre o meu – O que você...?

-Quero que durma comigo...

-Q-que? – ela corou piscando algumas vezes.

-Quero que durma comigo. – repeti seriamente.

-Isso é pedido de se fazer, Inu-Yasha?

-Ora! Fique quieta velhota! Kagome e eu já fizemos isso antes!

-Inu-Yasha! – ela exclamou ainda mais corada.

-Que foi? Não estou mentindo! – abracei-lhe com carinho – O que há de tão errado nos abraçarmos e dormirmos? – falei beijando-lhe os lábios – Não vejo nada errado...

-Meu avô nos mataria... – ela murmurou sorrindo levemente.

-Prometo não contar...

-Anda me fazendo promessas demais ultimamente.

-Tentarei cumprir todas... – suspirei – Apesar de não lembrar de mais nenhuma...

-Bobo! – ela riu me abraçando docemente.

-Estúpida!

-Ah! Não! Podem parar por aí! – Sango exclamou enquanto arrumava a própria cama – Já chega hoje de tarde!

-Certo... – sorri levemente abraçando Kagome mais forte.

-Inu-Yasha?

-Fala...

-Posso ao menos me arrumar direito para dormirmos?

-À vontade... – sorri soltando-lhe. Segundos depois ela se colocava embaixo das cobertas, me abraçando com carinho – Eu amo você... – sussurrei acariciando-lhe a face corada.

-Também amo você... bobinho... – ela sorriu deitando a face em meu peito e fechando os olhos.

-Durma bem... K-chan...

-Você também... Inu-Kun...

Abracei-lhe mais forte lembrando das cenas com Kouga. Apesar dela me dizer milhões de vezes que eles só são amigos eu sempre fico irritado quando ele se aproxima dela... Eu... tenho um certo medo que ele possa me rouba-la... "Mas isso não acontecerá, não é Kagome?" murmurei beijando-lhe os cabelos levemente. Eu jamais deixarei alguém rouba-la de mim... Nem que eu tenha que matar quem quer que seja! "Você é só minha..." sussurrei apertando-a mais forte contra mim. "Só minha..."

CONTINUA...


	12. Capítulo 11 Você

**Poemas**

**Capítulo 11 – Você**

**The words have been drained from this pencil **

**Sweet words that I want to give you **

And I cant sleep, I need to tell you... goodnight 

_As palavras foram escoadas deste lápis _

_Doces palavras que eu quero te dar _

E eu não posso dormir, eu preciso lhe falar... boa noite 

Inu-Yasha... é tão bom tê-lo comigo! Tenho certeza que agora não é uma ilusão que meu cérebro criou. Não... Isso que vivemos é real... Sempre foi...

Mesmo quando você me desprezou...

Mesmo quando não me chamou pelo nome...

Mesmo quando passou a se preocupar comigo...

Mesmo quando passamos a ser amigos...

Mesmo quando descobri que te amava...

Mesmo quando descobri que você não me amava como eu queria...

Mesmo quando você era resmungão...

Mesmo quando brigava comigo...

Mesmo quando você sentia ciúmes, mas não admitia...

Mesmo quando você se descontrolava...

Mesmo quando quase morríamos...

Mesmo quando eu sofria...

Mesmo quando acabamos nossa jornada...

Mesmo quando brigamos feio...

Mesmo quando fui embora...

Mesmo quando em qualquer situação que seja...

É tudo real... Agora tudo lembranças de um passado que me parece tão longínquo... Mas um dia foi real... Agora sinto a paz me envolver... a paz de teus braços...

Um dia ainda compartilharemos nossos segredos mais secretos... Quando estivermos mais velhos... Quando vivermos mais... Nos conheceremos ainda mais... Seremos transparentes um para o outro... Um casal de amigos, de namorados... de eternos amantes... Um dia você saberá de tudo isso...

Sorri ao ouvi-lo murmurar outra vez: "Só minha...". Por que ele não pára com a paranóia de que eu o trocaria por outro? Sim, sou só dele! Mas ele não precisa repetir tanto!

-Inu-Yasha? – sussurrei fitando-lhe a face séria.

-Hum? – pude ver seus orbes dourados fitarem os meus surpresos.

-Pare de resmungar... – sorri mais ao vê-lo elevar as sobrancelhas – Façamos um acordo. Eu tatuo em minha cara "Não toque em mim. Propriedade privada de Inu-Yasha!" e você para de dizer que sou sua a noite toda, ok?

-Certo... – ele riu com sarcasmo enquanto me abraçava mais forte.

-Descanse, Inu-Yasha... é preciso...

-Tudo bem... – ele sorriu beijando meus lábios.

-Boa noite, Inu-Yasha...

-Boa noite, Kagome...

Sorri me aconchegando mais aos braços dele. Em poucas horas meus olhos tornaram a se abrir... Fitei Inu-Yasha com um sorriso... Ele dormia como um bebezinho... Fitei o local ao nosso redor. Estávamos sozinhos.

Senti-me ser abraçada mais forte. Tornei a fitá-lo... ele ainda dormia... "Kagome..." ouvi-o sussurrar surpreendendo-me um pouco. Sorri acariciando-lhe a face com carinho...

-KAGOME! – ele sentou-se no futon rapidamente fazendo-me cair perto de seus pés.

-Fique calmo, Inu-Yasha... – sorri vendo-o me fitar assustado.

-Kagome! – ele engatinhou até mim abraçando-me forte – Não me deixe!

-Bobo! Foi só um sonho! – sorri abraçando-lhe levemente – Eu estou aqui com você... Sempre vou estar...

-Jura?

-Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que sim? – sorri ainda mais lhe fitando a face ainda assustada – Deixe de besteiras! Foi só um sonho! Ok? Não me olhe dessa forma!

-Tive medo... – ele sussurrou repousando a face eu lado da minha.

-Não tenha medo... Eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você... Ok?

-Uhum... – ele me abraçou mais forte.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Hum? – fitei Sango na porta – Ah! Não! – sorri levemente – Foi só um pesadelo...

-Certo... – Sango sorriu deixando-nos a sós outra vez.

-Kagome... – Inu-Yasha segurou meu queixo sorrindo levemente.

-Fala...

-Pode me dizer uma coisa?

-Claro!

-Então diga que me ama...

-Eu amo você, bobinho! – sorri sentindo-o beijar meus lábios docemente.

-Jamais diga que me odeia, ok?

-Mas eu te odeio! – sorri levemente sentindo-o segurar minha face entre suas mãos.

-Nem de brincadeira! – ele tornou a me beijar.

-Tudo bem... – sorri beijando-lhe os lábios – Mas acho que devia parar com essas paranóias...

-Feh!

-Está com sede? Fome?

-Não... – ele sorriu maliciosamente me puxando para seu colo – Estou com vontade de ter você...

-Bobo... – sorri sentindo-o me deitar no chão e começar a me beijar.

-PAREM COM ISSO NA FRENTE DO SHIPPOU!

-Hum? – fitei única janela da cabana, vendo Miroku sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Vai a merda! – Inu-Yasha exclamou tornando a me beijar.

-Só deixe a Senhorita Kagome respirar!

-Miroku, seu...!

-Deixe-o pra lá... – murmurei pendurando-me em seu pescoço e o puxando para outro beijo.

**When we're together I feel perfect **

**When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart **

**All that you say is sacred to me **

Your eyes are so blue, I can't look away as we lay in the stillness 

**You whisper to me, Amy(1), marry me, promise you'll stay with me **

Oh you don't have to ask me, you know you're all that I live for 

**You know I'd die just to hold you, stay with you **

**Somehow I'll show you that you are my night sky **

**I've always been right behind you **

**Now I'll always be right beside you**

_Quando estamos juntos me sinto perfeita _

_Quando sou puxada para longe de você que eu me quebro _

_Tudo aquilo que você diz é sagrado para mim _

_Seus olhos são tão tristes, eu não posso parar de olhar como nós nos deitamos na quietude _

_Você sussurra a mim: Amy(1), se case comigo, promete que você ficará comigo _

_Oh você não tem que me perguntar, você sabe que você é tudo aquilo para que eu vivo_

_Você sabe que eu só morreria para o segurar, ficar com você _

_De alguma maneira eu mostrarei para você que você é meu céu noturno _

_Eu sempre estive logo atrás você _

_Agora eu sempre estarei ao seu lado _

-Inu-Yasha! Não seja teimoso! Daqui a pouco vai escurecer e...!  
-Esquece o depois! – ele sorriu continuando a me puxar – Vamos! Não quero aqueles xeretas nos atrapalhando o tempo todo!

-Mas Inu-Yasha, você deve descansar!

-Já fiz isso até agora! – ele sorriu ainda me levando não sei pra onde – Agora quero caminhar um pouco e aproveitar o tempo com você! Nem que um pouquinho!

-Ok... – murmurei suspirando e enlaçando-lhe o braço.

-Ótimo! – ele sorriu beijando minha face.

Me sinto bem estando com ele... Nada mais parece ter importância... Ele me faz sentir segura... indestrutível! Ele me protege, ele me ajuda, me abraça, me beija... me enlouquece... me faz deseja-lo... Sinto-me a garota mais feliz do mundo ao lado dele.

Noto perfeitamente isso e cada vez mais... Já não sou a mesma garota que estava na atual Tokyo pouco tempo antes... Aquela não se parece nada com a verdadeira Kagome... Não... a verdadeira Kagome sorri por estar com o amado... A Verdadeira Kagome é amada...

-Vamos descansar? O sol está se pondo... – Inu-Yasha falou sentando-se embaixo de uma árvore.

-A vovó Kaede vai nos matar...

-Não se preocupe... – ele sorriu deitando e me puxando para seu lado – eu a protejo daquela velhota...

-Certo... – ri baixinho abraçando-lhe levemente.

-Kagome? – ele chamou após um tempo em silêncio.

-Hum?

-Lembra quando você me pediu em que situação nos encontrávamos?

-Aham...

-Eu pensei muito naquilo... – ele suspirou se calando.

-E...? – indaguei após um curto silêncio.

-Eu te amo demais, Kagome e jamais quero te perder...

-Sim? – eu já sentia meu coração disparado.

-Quer... quer...! – ele se calou apertando-me mais contra si – Quero saber se...! – ele suspirou deitando o tronco sobre o meu enquanto encarava-me os olhos com um sorriso – Case-se comigo, Kagome... – meu coração disparou mais enquanto ele me beijava o pescoço. Ri baixinho.

-Não acha que é cedo demais casarmos?

-Nunca é cedo demais para mostrar a todos que você é só minha...

-Inu-Yasha... para se casar na minha Era temos que ter ao menos 20 anos...

-Então nos casemos aqui... – ele murmurou apertando-me mais contra si.

-Mas e minha família?

-Quando você for maior de idade casamos lá... simples...

-E você não precisa ser maior de idade?

-Já sou querida...

-Uhum... – sorri sarcasticamente.

-Tenho duzentos aninhos se você não sabe...

-Hum? – comecei a gargalhar.

-Eu falei sério, Kagome.

-Jura? – cessei o riso fitando-lhe os orbes luzidos.

-Juro...

-É meio difícil crer... – repousei minhas mãos entorno de seu pescoço – Com essa carinha...

-Youkais envelhecem mais devagar, você deveria saber...

-Eu sei... – suspirei sorrindo torto.

-Mas... você... casa comigo? – ele sussurrou em meus ouvidos outra vez.

-Precisa perguntar? – indaguei beijando-lhe os lábios.

-Acho que não... – ele sorriu colando nossos lábios outra vez.

Talvez todo esse tempo até agora não tenham sido nossos melhores momentos, mas... Eu agradeço por tê-los vivido... Até mesmo os piores momentos... Sabe por que, Inu-Yasha? Por que se esses momentos não ocorressem exatamente assim, talvez não estivéssemos juntos agora... Talvez não estivéssemos felizes... O que quer que aconteça daqui pra frente, eu vou sempre crer que foi por nossa culpa, em um passado um tanto distante... Somos responsáveis por nossa própria felicidade, querido... Nosso amor só se fortaleceu apesar do tempo que passamos separados... E cá entre nós... isso é muito bom agora, não é?

**So many nights I've cried myself to sleep **

**Now that you love me I love myself **

I never thought I would say that 

**I never thought there'd be you**

_Tantas noites eu chorei para dormir _

_Agora que você me ama, eu me amo _

_Eu nunca pensei que eu diria isso _

_Eu nunca pensei que haveria você_

Sei que pode ter parecido difícil aquele tempo longe de você... Não que não foi difícil, mas... eu fui recompensada... Fui recompensada com seu amor sincero... Apesar das lágrimas, das noites em claro, eu estou feliz e se pudesse voltar no tempo o faria exatamente assim outra vez...

Sinto-me completa agora que tenho certeza do quanto você me ama e quero que saiba, querido feiticeiro, que eu o amo tanto quanto você puder me amar... Não somos perfeitos, erramos muitas vezes... Mas foram erros bons afinal! Quero que saiba que sou imensamente feliz por estar ao seu lado, querido!

Fora uma enorme jornada até agora, não é? Cansativa, perigosa, sofrida... Mas não dê tanta importância a detalhes tão pequenos como esses! Nossa felicidade está no presente! Somos nossa própria felicidade, Inu-Yasha! Todos passamos por desafios e comparando ao eterno sofrimento de alguns, o caminho que escolhemos até que foi fácil olhando agora!

Jamais pensei que pudesse estar tão feliz como agora! Jamais pensei em estar com você abraçado a mim! Jamais pensei em ser o centro de suas atenções! Jamais pensei ser a garota para quem você guardava seu verdadeiro amor! Na verdade jamais havia pensado que alguém como você entrasse em minha vida algum dia! Jamais havia pensado que... um dia existiria **nós dois**...

OoooooooooOoooooooooO F-I-M OoooooooooOoooooooooO 

**Primeiro – **Essa música se chama "You" do Evanescence.

**Segundo – **Isso Aqui:** Amy(1) **

Bom... isso é o seguinte... Na versão original, a Amy Lee canta "Amy" e numa outra versão ela canta "Lady"... Mas em todo caso, eu queria muito usar essa música para pôr um fim na fic! E achei injusto tirar o "Amy" que é da versão original. Essa música é tão lindaaaaaaa (olhinhos brilhando di emoição)! Se encaixou bem onde eu queria! . hihihihi! Não se preocupem... aceito reclamações sobre isso... u.u uhauauhuahuahuahu! . PS: Não fui eu quem traduzi a música... Qualquer erro na letra eu não sei de nada! U.U

** UHUHUHUHUHUHUHU**

Bom pessoal... Como vocês viram, a fic chegou ao fiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmm! T.T Eu vô choráááá! Buááááá! T.T Snifh, snifh… Tudo bem, afinal agora eu terei mais tempo para me dedicar a "Asagi Sakura"! hehehhehe! . Hehhehehhe! Bom, acho que não tenho muito mais o que dizer... AH!... responderei as reviews desse cap. no blog, como "sempre"... auuahuhauhaua!

**MINNA, MINNA, MINNA! ARIGATOU! **

Essa fic é dedicada a todos que curtem o que eu escrevo, a todos que sofrem (sofreram) desse "mal" chamado amor, e ao momento que estou vivendo agora... Gente, obrigada por terem acompanhado a fic até seu fim. Tchau e até a próxima! Bjuxxxx!

**PS: **Sorry Amy! T.T


End file.
